


Die Füchsin

by stillsearching



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Feelings, Gen, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillsearching/pseuds/stillsearching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es herrscht Frieden in Asgard, Thor ist König und Loki frei. Thor ist dabei, neue Rekruten für die Garde zu suchen und hat dabei eine unfreiwillige Begegnung mit Der Füchsin. Die findet ihren neuen König inkompetent und scheut sich auch nicht davor, ihm das zu sagen. Was daraus resultiert und warum Loki sich auf die Spielereien der Frau einlässt, könnt ihr hier lesen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Frieden. Endlich herrschte Frieden. Der König von Asgard stand auf einer Plattform und blickte über sein Reich. Frieden. Keine fünf Jahre war es her seit der letzten Schlacht. Große Verluste hatte es gegeben, aber nun herrschte Frieden. Zumindest vorläufig, dachte Thor. Es würde niemals überall Frieden herrschen, weder in Asgard, noch in den anderen acht Welten. Es war seine Aufgabe, Ordnung in die Welten zu bringen und diese auch zu erhalten. Eine schwere Bürde, besonders seitdem Odin sich endgültig zurück gezogen hatte. In dem ersten Jahr Thors Regentschaft hatte Odin ihm noch beratend zur Seite gestanden, jetzt war Thor in der Hinsicht alleine. Nun, nicht ganz alleine. Er hatte enge Vertraute und Berater, allesamt Personen, denen er mit seinem Leben vertraute und andersrum war es genauso. Sie alle dienten ihrem neuen König mit Freude, so wie Odin es sich immer gewünscht hatte. Thors Gedanken schweiften kurz ab, zu seinem Bruder Loki. Vor vier Jahren hatte er sich dazu entschlossen, ihn frei zu lassen. Loki hatte seine Loyalität bewiesen, befand Thor, aber Odin war der Meinung gewesen, dass ein wenig mehr Zeit in einer Zelle dem Trickster nicht schaden konnte. Nun aber lagen die Entscheidungen bei Thor und er ließ seinen Bruder frei. Wirkliches Vertrauen hatte sich zwischen den beiden unterschiedlichen Männern nie eingestellt, aber sie respektierten sich. Und Thor hatte eine gute Aufgabe für seinen Bruder gefunden; er stand ihm als Berater zur Seite, er fungierte als Spion und seit neuesten auch als Lehrmeister in Taktik und Magie für die Rekruten der Armeen Asgards.

Denn mochte auch Frieden herrschen in den Welten, es gab immer wieder Unruhen in Asgard, die Völker führten Kriege gegeneinander aus, sei es nun um Ehre, um ein Stück Land oder was für Gründe auch immer vorliegen mochten. Thor sandte seine Leute aus, um für den Frieden zu garantieren und er war immer auf der Suche nach neuen Kriegern und Soldaten. Loki unterstützte ihn dabei gerne, auch wenn er es nie zugegeben hätte. Es machte ihm Freude, die Leute, die Thor auserwählte mit geschickten Worten zu verunsichern, um sie zu prüfen oder ihnen hinterher zu spionieren. Das eine oder andere Mal hatte er dabei vielleicht ein wenig über die Stränge geschlagen, der Trickster. Es war nun mal seine Art, Unheil zu stiften und er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Doch auch Loki hatte inzwischen ein paar Dinge begriffen und noch mehr Dinge heillos bereut.

Thors Armee wuchs beständig, doch die Ausbildung war hart. Viele kamen mit großen Erwartungen nach Asgard, um nur wenig später enttäuscht von dannen zu ziehen. Deswegen war Thor dieses Mal selber auf Reisen gegangen, um neue Rekruten zu finden. Nebenbei hatte er so die Gelegenheit, sich das Leben jenseits der Mauern der Hauptstadt anzusehen. Ein König konnte sein Volk nur weise regieren, wenn er das Leben seiner Untertanen kannte. Und außerdem genoss er es, wenn sie ihm zujubelten, in trotz Verkleidung erkannten. Diese Eigenart konnte er genauso wenig ablegen wie Lokis Neigung zum Unheil stiften. Loki hatte ihn nicht begleitet. Sein Bruder war damit beschäftigt, etwas Unruhe in das Gefühlsleben so mancher Frau zu bringen. Lokis Art, mit Worten umzugehen, kam bei den Frauen wunderbar an, auch wenn sie nur wenig später realisierten, dass sie auf ihn herein gefallen waren. Thor gönnte seinem Bruder den Spaß.

Die Reise war wie erwartet ruhig verlaufen, Volstagg und er waren weit nach Norden gereist, in eine Gegend, die beide nicht so gut kannten. Je weiter sie ritten, desto karger wurde die Landschaft und desto weniger Menschen bekamen sie zu Gesicht. Also wählten sie die Route zurück nach Westen, über ein paar verlassene Bauerndörfer und endlose, dichte Wälder. Später kehrten sie in einer sehr zwielichtigen Spelunke ein. Der Abend sollte für Thor und Volstagg sehr überraschend enden.

 

 

„Gib das sofort wieder her!“ Volstagg war neben Thor aufgesprungen und hatte jemand am Arm gepackt. Es war eine kleine Gestalt, ganz und gar in dunkle Kleidung gehüllt, das Gesicht sorgfältig unter einer Kapuze verborgen. Thor runzelte die Stirn und musste schmunzeln. Die Gestalt versuchte vergeblich, sich aus dem Griff des Hünen zu befreien und knurrte ein paar Worte in einem Dialekt, den Thor nicht verstand. Aber es waren zweifelsohne keine Komplimente. „Thor, sie hat deinen Geldbeutel!“ informierte Volstagg ihn aufgebracht. Thor tastete nach dem Beutel, der eigentlich sicher unter seinem Mantel verborgen sein sollte und entdeckte ihn im nächsten Moment in der Hand der fluchenden, sich heftig wehrenden Person. „Wie kannst du es wagen, deinen König zu bestehlen?“ Volstagg´s tiefe Stimme brachte die anderen Leute in der Kaschemme erst zum Verstummen, dann machte sich aufgeregtes Gemurmel breit. Thors Name wurde ehrfürchtig gewispert.

Thor erhob sich und die ersten Leute senkten den Kopf und gingen dann auf die Knie. „Steht auf und macht weiter mit dem, was ihr getan habt“, meinte er ernst. Fandral schnaufte, als der Dieb den Beutel fallen ließ, sich mit einem Tritt in seine Weichteile endlich befreite und quer über die Tische floh. Das löste einen riesigen Tumult aus, jeder wollte derjenige sein, der den Dieb stellte. Aber der Dieb wich geschickt den Händen aus, die nach ihm griffen, verteilte Tritte und zog schließlich einen schmalen, silbernen Dolch aus dem Stiefelschaft, um sich die Verfolger vom Leib zu halten. Ein Tisch ging zu Bruch, als Volstagg sich auf den Flüchtenden stürzte und ihn mit seinem Körpergewicht unter sich begrub. „Deinen König bestehlen und dann ungestraft fliehen, das hättest du wohl gerne!?“, knurrte der Bärtige und zog den Dieb auf die Beine, zerrte ihm die Kapuze vom Kopf und starrte das, was sich darunter verbarg, mit offenem Mund an. Wütende, grünbraune Augen funkelten ihn an, feuerrote Haare fielen ihr wirr ins Gesicht. „Er ist nicht mein König! Wäre er mein König, wüsste er, in welcher Not und Armut wir hier oben leben und würde etwas dagegen tun. Aber der feine Herr König sitzt in den warmen Hallen von Asgard und hat Besseres zu tun“, knurrte die Rothaarige Volstagg verächtlich an. Der schnappte nach Luft, Thors Blick verfinsterte sich und es wurde sehr still.

Ein paar Leute murmelten zustimmend im Hintergrund. Thor schämte sich auf einmal. Er hätte es sehen müssen, bei all den verlassenen Dörfern und den brach liegenden Äckern. „Wie kannst du es wagen, so zu reden, Frau? Bist du nicht bei Sinnen?“ Die Frau versuchte erneut, Volstagg zu treten, doch der hielt sie auf Abstand. „Ich bin in bester, geistiger Verfassung. Ich weiß, wovon ich rede. Und ihr“, sie deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf die Leute hinter sich, „ihr seid wahre Feiglinge. Ich höre euch jeden Abend über die Asen schimpfen, über die Not, die hier herrscht, die Ungerechtigkeit.“ Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und sah dann zu Boden. „Lass sie los, Volstagg“, sagte Thor sanft. Die Worte hatten ihn nachdenklich gestimmt und der Mut der Frau machte ihn neugierig. Sie war auf jeden Fall nicht auf den Mund gefallen.

„Wirt, bringt ihr etwas zu essen.“ Er lächelte die Frau an. Er wollte zeigen, dass er ein guter König war. Dass er vergeben konnte und Verständnis hatte. „Ich will deine Almosen nicht. Wo warst du, oh mein König, als drei riesige Kerle in das Haus meiner Mutter einfielen, sie vergewaltigten und erschlugen? Wo warst du, als ich danach um mein Leben gerannt bin? Wo warst du bis jetzt? Du magst dich König nennen, aber du hast keine Ahnung vom dem, was direkt hier geschieht. Wie solltest du auch?“ Thor ließ ihren Ausbruch an sich vorbei ziehen. Die Frau mochte mit jedem Wort Recht haben. Wo war er eigentlich gewesen? Er hatte Pläne gemacht, aber nur selten war er am Ort des Geschehens gewesen. Sicher, er hatte in ein paar Schlachten gekämpft, um die Ordnung zu wahren, in den anderen Welten.

„Volstagg, verschnür sie wie ein Paket, stopf ihr vorlautes Mundwerk und hol die Pferde. Wir brechen auf und sie wird mit uns kommen und ihre gerechte Strafe erhalten.“ Thors Stimme hatte einen grimmigen Unterton angenommen. So gütig er gerne sein wollte, er musste ein Exempel statuieren.

Sie ritten die ganze Nacht hindurch, während Volstagg leise vor sich schimpfte, weil es regnete und die Frau, die vor ihm quer über dem Sattel lag, sich trotz der Fesseln immer noch wehrte. „Die hat eine Ausdauer! Thor, würdest du sie mir bitte abnehmen?!“ Thor hielt seine Stute an und nahm Volstagg die unangenehme Last ab. „Nun hör schon auf, Frau.“ Nach drei Stunden war auch Thor restlos genervt von ihr. „Weißt du eigentlich, was für eine Strafe dir bevorsteht? Den König zu bestehlen und zu beleidigen ist Hochverrat.“ Für einen Augenblick hielt sie inne und riss die Augen erstaunt auf. Dann wurden sie seltsam verklärt und feucht. Sie weinte stumm. Und sie hörte nicht damit auf, was Thor als noch viel schlimmer empfand. „Keine Angst, ich bin ein gütiger König“, versuchte er sie zu beruhigen.

Die Frau empfand ihre Lage nicht als aussichtslos. Sie war eher amüsiert darüber, dass sie selbst Thor mit ihren Tränen anrühren konnte. Frona hatte in ihrem Leben so viele Dinge gesehen und so viele Gefahren überstanden, das aufgeben in ihrem Vokabular nicht vorkam. Frona war gerissen und abgebrüht, sie konnte kämpfen und töten, wenn es darauf an kam. Sie beherrschte ein paar einfache Zaubertricks, nicht viel, nur leidliche Magie. Aber es reichte, um im richtigen Moment Eindruck zu schinden. Man nannte sie inzwischen nicht umsonst Die Füchsin.

„Weint sie etwa?“ Volstagg ritt neben Thor und rollte mit den Augen. Thor machte ein leidiges Gesicht und nickte. „Seit einer Stunde ohne Pause.“ Dann hellte seine Miene sich auf. „Ich kann die Stadt sehen!“ Auch die Frau hob den Kopf. Der Regen hatte nachgelassen, der Morgen dämmerte. Vor ihr lag diese erstaunliche Stadt, die Stadt der Götter. Sie war viel größer, als sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Mutter hatte ihr immer davon erzählt, damals, als Fronas Leben noch einfacher war. Es war nie wirklich einfach gewesen, vom Moment ihrer Geburt an, ein schwaches, kleines Mädchen in einer Welt voller Gefahren. Aber Frona war schlau und sie war eine Kämpferin. Sie lernte schnell. Bald wollte keiner mehr mit ihr um etwas Spielen, weil Frona auf sonderbare Weise immer gewann. Einmal sagte ihr einer der Jungen, der gerade eine hübsche, gläserne Kugel an sie verloren hatte, sie wäre so verschlagen, weil sie keinen Vater hatte. Frona hatte dem Jungen die Nase blutig geschlagen.

Wenn sie sich doch nur irgendwie von den Fesseln befreien könnte, dachte sie sehnsüchtig. Es wäre einfach, im Gewirr dieser Gassen zu verschwinden, der Strafe zu entgehen und sich dann hier durch zu schlagen. Hier gab es alles im Überfluss. Die Türen der Häuser waren aus Gold, die Brunnen mit Silber verziert. Und die Einwohner machten größtenteils einen sehr einfältigen Eindruck. Es wäre ein paradiesisches Leben. Je weiter sie in die Stadt hinein ritten, desto größer wurde Fronas Wunsch, ihr Glück hier zu versuchen.

Thor hob sie vom Pferd, als ein Bediensteter ihm die Stute abnahm und übergab sie direkt an die Wachen. „Sperrt sie weg. Nehmt euch vor ihr in Acht.“ Aus seinem Mund klang es so, als wäre sie etwas Gefährliches. Es machte sie ein wenig stolz.

„Was willst du mit ihr tun?“, fragte Volstagg neugierig, als er die Hallen betrat. „Darüber werde ich nach einem heißen Bad, einer guten Mahlzeit und einer Runde Schlaf entscheiden, mein Freund. Sei bitte so gut und suche meinen Bruder.“

Loki hatte gelacht, als er von der Geschichte erfuhr, die seinem Bruder widerfahren war. Obwohl das Verhältnis zwischen den beiden entspannt war, er liebte es, wenn Thor solche Dinge passierten. „Ich werde sie mir ansehen, wenn das dein Wunsch ist, Bruder“, meinte er vergnügt, während Thor nickte und sich wieder seiner Hammelkeule widmete.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi there- I am looking for somebody who would like to translate my story into english language......

 

Loki war wirklich neugierig auf die Frau. Sie hockte in einer der zahlreichen, einfachen Zellen im unteren Teil des Gebäudes, den Rücken an die steinerne Wand gelehnt, das Kinn auf die Knie gestützt. Sie wirkte nicht verängstigt oder verzweifelt, sondern relativ entspannt.

 

 

Der Mann, der nun vor ihrer Zelle stand, trug dunkelgrüne, feine Kleidung, war groß und von eher schmaler Gestalt. Die langen, dunklen Haare waren aus dem Gesicht gekämmt und man konnte ihm ansehen, dass er von edler Herkunft war. Er hatte die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt und betrachtete sie mit unverhohlener Neugier.

 

 

 

Er sah, wie sie den Kopf erst in die eine, dann in die andere Richtung neigte, sich ein wenig streckte, fast so, als ob sie sich auf einen Kampf vorbereiten würde. Es ließ ihn innerlich schmunzeln. Thor hatte mit seinen Schilderungen nicht übertrieben. Das glatte, rote Haar reichte ihr knapp bis auf die Schultern. Grünbraune Augen musterten ihn kurz unter schwarzen Wimpern. Das war seltsam, dachte er. Die Völker aus dem Norden waren zwar für ihre rote Haartracht bekannt, doch hatten sie allesamt auch Augenbrauen und Wimpern in der gleichen Farbe und helle Augen. Die Augen der Frau waren zweifelsohne grün mit braunen Einschlägen, ihre Brauen und Wimpern waren dunkel. Vielleicht färbte sie sich ihre Haare mit irgendeiner Wurzel. Sie stand langsam auf, neigte den Kopf zur Seite und musterte ihn ebenso eingehend wie er sie.

 

 

„Bist du endlich fertig?“, fragte sie dann barsch. „Nein. Ich wäre dir sehr verbunden, wenn du dich umdrehen würdest, damit ich den Rest von dir auch noch in Augenschein nehmen kann“, meinte Loki belustigt. Die Frau machte ihm Spaß, und sie hatten noch keine zwei Sätze miteinander gewechselt. „Das würdest du sicher gerne, darauf würde ich wetten. Und ich verliere selten eine Wette.“ Sie schenkte ihm ein freches Lächeln. „Du bist also die Frau, die den König bestehlen wollte“, meinte er dann.

„Ich wollte einem unaufmerksamen Fremden in einer Taverne um sein Geld erleichtern. Woher soll ich denn bitte wissen, dass euer Majestät sich dazu herablässt, bis in unsere Gefilde vorzustoßen? Er hätte das Geld nicht mal vermisst, wenn sein komischer, bärtiger Freund nicht dazwischen gegangen wäre. Auch, übrigens- das gehört ihm.“ Mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung warf sie Loki etwas zu- es war Volstagg´s Börse. Loki fing sie mit geschicktem Griff auf und lachte leise. Es gehörte wahrlich etwas dazu, Volstagg zu bestehlen. „Der Mann war so sehr mit seinem Essen beschäftigt, ich hätte ihm auch die Unterhose stehlen können.“ Loki brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Gut, dass du dich amüsierst.“ Sie war ein Stückchen dichter an das große Gitter getreten, das die Zelle umgab, ihre Finger umschlossen das Metall und sie kniff die Augen zusammen.

 

„Du bist also eine Diebin und eine Betrügerin. Eine ziemlich geschickte, wie ich finde“, fuhr er lachend fort.

„Spar dir deine Schmeicheleien. Ich bin keine Diebin, ich versuche nur, zu überleben. Aber was erzähle ich dir das? Der König hat es nicht verstanden und auch du siehst nicht aus wie jemand, der sich mit solchen banalen Dingen wie Hunger, Kälte, Durst und Obdachlosigkeit auskennt.“ Lokis Lächeln schwand, während sie sprach. „Du hast keine Ahnung, wer dir hier grad gegenüber steht, oder? Ich bin der Bruder des Königs. Also wähle deine Worte weise.“

 

„Du bist also Loki Laufeyson?“ Er hasste es, wenn man seinen Nachnamen aussprach. Er war Loki Odinsson. Schluss und Gut. Und in dem Moment wurde ihm bewusst, dass sie das wusste. Sie war ihm in gewisser Hinsicht ein wenig ähnlich. Auf jeden Fall konnte sie gut mit Worten umgehen.

„Du hast also von mir gehört“, stellte er trocken fest. „Wer hat das nicht? Du bist der Meister der Magie und der Worte.“ Jetzt schmeichelte sie ihm also. Ihr Grinsen unterstrich das auch noch. „Du solltest bedenken, dass ich Thor von diesem Gespräch berichten werde, Frau. Wie lautet dein Name?“ Wieder huschte ein Grinsen über ihr schmales, blasses Gesicht. „Füchsin“, sagte sie dann lachend. „Man nennt mich überall nur Die Füchsin, werter Trickster.“ „Wenn du so weiter machst, Füchsin, dann wirst du bis zu deinem letzten Tag hier einsitzen“, erklärte Loki und hatte Mühe, dabei ernst und mahnend zu sprechen.

 

Es wäre eine Schande, sie hier unten verrotten zu lassen. „Oh, das wäre zu schlimm. Ein Dach über dem Kopf, ein Bett, eine warme Mahlzeit am Tag. Was für eine grausame Vorstellung das für mich sein muss. Aber um dir meinen guten Willen zu zeigen, werde ich mich jetzt umdrehen, damit du meine Rückseite betrachten kannst.“

Mit diesen Worten kehrte sie ihm den Rücken zu, setzte sich dann wieder hin und ignorierte ihn. „Ich werde jetzt gehen, Füchsin, um Thor zu berichten.“ „Du wirst wieder kommen, Trickster“, sagte sie belustigt, ohne sich umzudrehen.

 

„Warum sollte ich das tun?“ „Weil du noch niemals mit einer Füchsin gespielt hast und das gerne tun würdest…“ Er drehte sich eilig um, damit sie nicht sehen konnte, dass ihm das Blut in die Wangen schoss. Sie hatte ihn wirklich ertappt.

 

 

 

 

 

Sie wagte es erst, sich wieder zu bewegen, als sie sicher war, alleine zu sein. Das war also Loki Laufeyson gewesen. Thor mochte der König von Asgard sein, aber Lokis Geschichte war die, der man abends am Feuer lauschte. Es gab so viele Heldentaten, mit denen Thor sich rühmen konnte. Aber es gab noch viel mehr Geschichten über seinen Bruder Loki und dessen Taten. Frona gefielen diese Geschichten viel besser. Es zeigte ihr, dass selbst die Asen nicht nur aus höheren Gründen handelten, zum Wohle aller. Sie waren nicht unfehlbar und ließen sich von ihren Gefühlen leiten. Lokis Geschichte zeigte dies mehr als deutlich und genau deswegen mochte Frona sie so gerne. Der Trickster sah ganz anders aus, als sie sich ihn vorgestellt hatte. Sie hatte ihn sich eher als einen düsteren, verschlagen drein blickenden Mann vorgestellt, unattraktiv und mit einem vogelartigen Gesicht. Aber der Mann, der sich gerade mit ihr unterhalten hatte, war nur ein junger Mann mit einem angenehmen Äußeren. Vielleicht war dieses Auftreten nur eine seiner vielen Gestalten? Wer wusste schon, wie das wahre Gesicht des Loki aussah?

 

 

 

 

 

„Ihr Wesen gleicht ihrem Spitznamen, Thor. Ein sehr seltsames Geschöpf, wenn du mich fragst. Kein echtes Kind der einfachen Leute des Nordens, dafür sind ihre Augen zu dunkel und ihre Worte zu gewählt. Ich habe eine Menge Magie gespürt.“ Loki hatte Thor Bericht erstattet und schloss nun mit diesen Worten. Den letzten Teil der Unterhaltung behielt er lieber für sich. Die Füchsin machte ihrem Namen alle Ehre, das musste er zugeben.

„Wie würdest du mit ihr verfahren? Es ist kaum zu glauben, dass sie mich unbemerkt bestohlen hat und Volstagg noch dazu. Sie ist schnell und gerissen. Und hat eine scharfe Zunge.“ Thor sah, wie Loki schmunzelte. „Sie ähnelt dir, Bruder“, fügte er hinzu.

 

Die Miene des Dunkelhaarigen verfinsterte sich. „Es ist wohl ein sehr an den Haaren herbei gezogener Vergleich. Ich bin ihr weit überlegen.“ Thor verkniff sich eine Antwort. „Wir sollten sie bestrafen, das steht außer Frage. Wir müssen an ihr ein Exempel statuieren. Sie war respektlos gegenüber ihrem König. Auch wenn sie nicht wusste, dass es ihr König war, den sie bestohlen hat. Das ist eine andere Sache, über die wir uns dringend beraten müssen. Mir scheint in Asgard so einiges zu entgehen.“ „Diese Füchsin wäre eine gute Gelegenheit, zu zeigen, dass du zwar keine Verstöße duldest, aber gleichzeitig ein gütiger, verzeihender und verständnisvoller König bist.“ Lokis Stimme war beschwichtigend und eindringlich zugleich. „Es klingt, als ob du eine Idee hättest, Loki?“ Loki nickte und erzählte seinem Bruder von den Überlegungen, die er angestellt hatte.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Volstagg war außer sich. Dieses Weibsstück hatte sich seinem König gegenüber mehr als nur respektlos verhalten. Aber was noch viel schlimmer war, sie hatte ihn bestohlen, ohne dass er es bemerkt hatte. Das war eine Schmach für den mächtigen Krieger.

 

Sif war vor lauter Lachen fast vom Diwan gefallen, als die Sache die Runde machte. „Ich mag diese Füchsin. Es gehört schon einiges dazu, dem mächtigen Volstagg die Goldstücke abzunehmen. Ich würde sie zu gerne mal kennen lernen“, kicherte die Kriegerin. „Nun, Sif, du wirst dazu bald Gelegenheit bekommen“, erklärte Thor, der gerade den Raum betrat.

 

 

„Du willst sie also öffentlich hinrichten lassen?“, schlussfolgerte Volstagg. „Bei aller Liebe zu meinem König, Thor das ist eine sehr harte Strafe für ein kleines Mädchen“, warf Hogun ein. „Das habe ich auch entschieden. Deswegen werde ich ihr Leben verschonen. Sie wird die Chance bekommen, Loyalität für ihren König zu beweisen. Wenn sie schlau ist, wird sie diese Chance ergreifen. Ihr werdet sie unter eure Fittiche nehmen.“

 

Volstagg grummelte noch immer vor sich, während er ein Hühnerbein vertilgte. Worte wie „Weibsstück“, „unberechenbar“ und „unmachbar“ waren von seinem Schmatzen untermalt. „Du willst sie also in die Rekrutenausbildung schicken, damit sie ihre Treue beweisen kann? Eine sehr interessante Form der Begnadigung“, meinte Sif schmunzelnd. „Genau das, Sif.“

 

 

 

 

 

Die Rothaarige summte eine kleine Melodie vor sich hin, es war ein Schlaflied aus ihrer Kindheit über Eisriesen und Odins Sieg. Jeder in Asgard kannte diese Geschichte und die einfache Weise, die sich daraus entwickelt hatte. „Singst du dich selber in den Schlaf, Füchsin? Hast du nun doch Angst und versuchst, dich so beruhigen?“ Der Trickster ging neben ihr her, begleitet von zwei Wachen. Man hatte Frona vor ein paar Minuten aus ihrer Zelle geholt, ihr die Hände hinter dem Rücken fest gebunden und führte sie nun durch schier endlose Gänge.

„Nein, ich versuche, das Geräusch meines knurrenden Magens zu übertönen. Wohin bringt ihr mich?“ Sie klang ruhig und gelassen, fast vergnügt. Eigentlich musste sie doch Angst haben. Die Strafe für Hochverrat am König war der Tod. Entweder hatte sie bereits mit dem Leben abgeschlossen oder ahnte, dass sie einer derart harten Strafe entgehen würde.

 

„Zu deinem König. Ich gebe dir einen guten Rat, Füchsin. Wähle deine Worte weise, wenn du ihm gegenüber stehst. Dein Leben könnte davon abhängen.“ „Mein Leben hängt jeden Tag von solchen Entscheidungen ab. Bisher hab ich immer die richtigen getroffen, sonst wäre ich wohl jetzt nicht hier. Sei also unbesorgt.“ Er wollte sie fragen, wie sie darauf kam, dass er besorgt sei, aber er kam nicht mehr dazu. Sie hatten den Tagungssaal erreicht, wo Thor auf die Diebin wartete.

 

Die Frau kniete vor dem Mann nieder, der sich ihr König nannte und wusste nicht, warum sie das tun sollte. Der Raum, in dem sie sich befand, machte weitaus mehr Eindruck auf sie als Thor. All dieser Prunk. Die dicken Säulen aus Marmor, das goldene Geschirr und der reich gedeckte Tisch, an dem Volstagg, ein paar andere Männer und eine Frau saßen und die Füchsin neugierig betrachteten. Das Essen auf diesem Tisch hätte ausgereicht, um ihr ganzes Dorf für eine Woche satt zu machen.

„Nenne mir deinen Namen, damit ich die Anklage verlesen kann“, befahl Thor mit strenger Stimme. „Frona. Mein Name ist Frona Crevansson. So hat es mir meine Mutter zumindest immer gesagt.“ Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und schloss dann kurz die Augen, als ob sie etwas verdrängen wollte.

 

 

„Sie ist stolz“, raunte Sif Volstagg zu. „Sieh nur, ihre Körperhaltung. Kein bisschen Demut.“ Loki stand hinter den anderen und stimmte Sif in Gedanken zu. Die Füchsin, deren Name also Frona Crevansson war, tat alles, um demütig und unterwürfig zu wirken, ohne es wirklich zu sein. Er fragte sich, ob Thor es auch bemerkte.

„Dir wird Diebstahl an deinem König vorgeworfen. Das ist Hochverrat. Hast du irgendwas zu deiner Verteidigung zu sagen?“ Thor machte eine Pause und wartete. Die Frau stand langsam auf, zupfte ihre Kleidung zurecht und straffte die Schultern.

 

„Alles, was zu sagen war, habe ich bereits gesagt. Ich bekenne mich schuldig, meinen König bestohlen zu haben. Unwissentlich und aus größter Not und Hunger. Hätte ich Euch oder eurem Gefährten in dieser Nacht meinen Körper für Geld angeboten, wäre dieser Prozess jetzt hinfällig. Ich bekenne mich schuldig, meine Würde bewahrt zu haben für mein eigenes Wohl.“

„Sie ist viel zu mager und klein für meinen Geschmack“, schnaufte Volstagg im Hintergrund. Sif kicherte und Loki hielt den Atem an. Für die anderen mochten die Worte Fronas belustigend geklungen haben- er hörte daraus noch mehr Hohn und mangelnden Respekt für Thor heraus. Es waren mutige, dumme Worte.

„Ich habe dir nicht gestattet, dich zu erheben, Frona Crevansson.“ „Ich will die letzten Momente in dieser Welt nicht auf Knien verbringen.“ Ihre Worte waren von grimmiger Entschlossenheit unterlegt. „Der mächtige Allvater hätte dir jetzt an dieser Stelle den Kopf von den Schultern geschlagen“, warf Volstagg aus dem Hintergrund ein.

„Der allmächtige Allvater…“, begann die Frau und ballte die Fäuste, „hätte hinterfragt, warum seine Untertanin so vor ihrem König redet, warum ein Teil seines Volkes Hunger leidet, während sich hier die Tische unter den Lasten der Köstlichkeiten biegen und warum er nichts davon weiß. Es hätte ihn tief getroffen und er hätte nichts unversucht gelassen, um diesen Dingen Einhalt zu gebieten. Und dann hätte er mir den Kopf abgeschlagen. Dafür hätte ich ihn gern geopfert.“

„Du bist also der Meinung, Thor wäre ein schlechter König?“ Loki war vorgetreten und sprach langsam und ruhig. „Nein. Nur einer, dem viel entgeht. Er hat einen Eid geleistet für das Wohlergehen von Asgard. Das betrifft ganz Asgard und nicht nur die unmittelbare Umgebung der Hauptstadt. Das ist meine Meinung und ich scheue mich nicht, sie so zu sagen. Ich werde heute sterben, von daher sei es mir verziehen.“

Thor betrachtete die Frau, die vor ihm stand und all diese Sachen sagte, in denen leider so viel Wahrheit steckte. „Mein Vater ist ein großer König gewesen und die Aufgabe, es ihm gleich zu tun, lastet als schwere Bürde auf meinen Schultern. Deine Leute leiden Hunger und ich werde mein Bestes tun, um diesen Notstand zu lindern. Hilfe ist bereits auf dem Weg.“

 

„Danke, mein König.“ Zum ersten Mal zweifelte keiner an der Ehrlichkeit der Worte der Angeklagten. „Aber du hast ein Verbrechen begangen, das bestraft werden muss. Du wirst deinen Respekt und deine Loyalität deinem König gegenüber beweisen müssen, um begnadigt zu werden.“

Frona hörte die Worte und versuchte, deren Bedeutung zu verstehen. Wie sollte sie sich beweisen, wenn man ihr den Kopf abschlug?

 

„Du wirst dich der Rekrutenausbildung unterziehen. Du wirst sie bestehen, denn dein Leben hängt davon ab. Du wirst deinen Eid auf Asgard und deinen König ablegen. Sollte dir das nicht gelingen, so verlierst du dein Leben. Dieses Urteil ist rechtskräftig.“ Frona schloss erneut die Augen und nickte dann. „Danke, mein König.“

Dann erklang ein lautes Geräusch, Frona presste die rechte Hand auf den Bauch und wurde rot. Ihr Magen knurrte laut. „Verzeihung. Ich habe heute noch nichts zu essen bekommen.“

Es war Volstagg, der als erster in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach, gefolgt von Sif, die schließlich einen leeren Teller nahm, ihn mit Essen belud und der Frau reichte. „Danke, Kriegerin.“ „Gerne geschehen, Füchsin.“ Sif schenkte der Frau ein warmes Lächeln, das diese erwiderte, bevor sie den Teller bis auf den letzten Krümel leer machte.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

 

 

Loki war wirklich neugierig auf die Frau. Sie hockte in einer der zahlreichen, einfachen Zellen im unteren Teil des Gebäudes, den Rücken an die steinerne Wand gelehnt, das Kinn auf die Knie gestützt. Sie wirkte nicht verängstigt oder verzweifelt, sondern relativ entspannt.

 

 

Der Mann, der nun vor ihrer Zelle stand, trug dunkelgrüne, feine Kleidung, war groß und von eher schmaler Gestalt. Die langen, dunklen Haare waren aus dem Gesicht gekämmt und man konnte ihm ansehen, dass er von edler Herkunft war. Er hatte die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt und betrachtete sie mit unverhohlener Neugier.

 

 

 

Er sah, wie sie den Kopf erst in die eine, dann in die andere Richtung neigte, sich ein wenig streckte, fast so, als ob sie sich auf einen Kampf vorbereiten würde. Es ließ ihn innerlich schmunzeln. Thor hatte mit seinen Schilderungen nicht übertrieben. Das glatte, rote Haar reichte ihr knapp bis auf die Schultern. Grünbraune Augen musterten ihn kurz unter schwarzen Wimpern. Das war seltsam, dachte er. Die Völker aus dem Norden waren zwar für ihre rote Haartracht bekannt, doch hatten sie allesamt auch Augenbrauen und Wimpern in der gleichen Farbe und helle Augen. Die Augen der Frau waren zweifelsohne grün mit braunen Einschlägen, ihre Brauen und Wimpern waren dunkel. Vielleicht färbte sie sich ihre Haare mit irgendeiner Wurzel. Sie stand langsam auf, neigte den Kopf zur Seite und musterte ihn ebenso eingehend wie er sie.

 

 

„Bist du endlich fertig?“, fragte sie dann barsch. „Nein. Ich wäre dir sehr verbunden, wenn du dich umdrehen würdest, damit ich den Rest von dir auch noch in Augenschein nehmen kann“, meinte Loki belustigt. Die Frau machte ihm Spaß, und sie hatten noch keine zwei Sätze miteinander gewechselt. „Das würdest du sicher gerne, darauf würde ich wetten. Und ich verliere selten eine Wette.“ Sie schenkte ihm ein freches Lächeln. „Du bist also die Frau, die den König bestehlen wollte“, meinte er dann.

„Ich wollte einem unaufmerksamen Fremden in einer Taverne um sein Geld erleichtern. Woher soll ich denn bitte wissen, dass euer Majestät sich dazu herablässt, bis in unsere Gefilde vorzustoßen? Er hätte das Geld nicht mal vermisst, wenn sein komischer, bärtiger Freund nicht dazwischen gegangen wäre. Auch, übrigens- das gehört ihm.“ Mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung warf sie Loki etwas zu- es war Volstagg´s Börse. Loki fing sie mit geschicktem Griff auf und lachte leise. Es gehörte wahrlich etwas dazu, Volstagg zu bestehlen. „Der Mann war so sehr mit seinem Essen beschäftigt, ich hätte ihm auch die Unterhose stehlen können.“ Loki brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Gut, dass du dich amüsierst.“ Sie war ein Stückchen dichter an das große Gitter getreten, das die Zelle umgab, ihre Finger umschlossen das Metall und sie kniff die Augen zusammen.

 

„Du bist also eine Diebin und eine Betrügerin. Eine ziemlich geschickte, wie ich finde“, fuhr er lachend fort.

„Spar dir deine Schmeicheleien. Ich bin keine Diebin, ich versuche nur, zu überleben. Aber was erzähle ich dir das? Der König hat es nicht verstanden und auch du siehst nicht aus wie jemand, der sich mit solchen banalen Dingen wie Hunger, Kälte, Durst und Obdachlosigkeit auskennt.“ Lokis Lächeln schwand, während sie sprach. „Du hast keine Ahnung, wer dir hier grad gegenüber steht, oder? Ich bin der Bruder des Königs. Also wähle deine Worte weise.“

 

„Du bist also Loki Laufeyson?“ Er hasste es, wenn man seinen Nachnamen aussprach. Er war Loki Odinsson. Schluss und Gut. Und in dem Moment wurde ihm bewusst, dass sie das wusste. Sie war ihm in gewisser Hinsicht ein wenig ähnlich. Auf jeden Fall konnte sie gut mit Worten umgehen.

„Du hast also von mir gehört“, stellte er trocken fest. „Wer hat das nicht? Du bist der Meister der Magie und der Worte.“ Jetzt schmeichelte sie ihm also. Ihr Grinsen unterstrich das auch noch. „Du solltest bedenken, dass ich Thor von diesem Gespräch berichten werde, Frau. Wie lautet dein Name?“ Wieder huschte ein Grinsen über ihr schmales, blasses Gesicht. „Füchsin“, sagte sie dann lachend. „Man nennt mich überall nur Die Füchsin, werter Trickster.“ „Wenn du so weiter machst, Füchsin, dann wirst du bis zu deinem letzten Tag hier einsitzen“, erklärte Loki und hatte Mühe, dabei ernst und mahnend zu sprechen.

 

Es wäre eine Schande, sie hier unten verrotten zu lassen. „Oh, das wäre zu schlimm. Ein Dach über dem Kopf, ein Bett, eine warme Mahlzeit am Tag. Was für eine grausame Vorstellung das für mich sein muss. Aber um dir meinen guten Willen zu zeigen, werde ich mich jetzt umdrehen, damit du meine Rückseite betrachten kannst.“

Mit diesen Worten kehrte sie ihm den Rücken zu, setzte sich dann wieder hin und ignorierte ihn. „Ich werde jetzt gehen, Füchsin, um Thor zu berichten.“ „Du wirst wieder kommen, Trickster“, sagte sie belustigt, ohne sich umzudrehen.

 

„Warum sollte ich das tun?“ „Weil du noch niemals mit einer Füchsin gespielt hast und das gerne tun würdest…“ Er drehte sich eilig um, damit sie nicht sehen konnte, dass ihm das Blut in die Wangen schoss. Sie hatte ihn wirklich ertappt.

 

 

 

 

 

Sie wagte es erst, sich wieder zu bewegen, als sie sicher war, alleine zu sein. Das war also Loki Laufeyson gewesen. Thor mochte der König von Asgard sein, aber Lokis Geschichte war die, der man abends am Feuer lauschte. Es gab so viele Heldentaten, mit denen Thor sich rühmen konnte. Aber es gab noch viel mehr Geschichten über seinen Bruder Loki und dessen Taten. Frona gefielen diese Geschichten viel besser. Es zeigte ihr, dass selbst die Asen nicht nur aus höheren Gründen handelten, zum Wohle aller. Sie waren nicht unfehlbar und ließen sich von ihren Gefühlen leiten. Lokis Geschichte zeigte dies mehr als deutlich und genau deswegen mochte Frona sie so gerne. Der Trickster sah ganz anders aus, als sie sich ihn vorgestellt hatte. Sie hatte ihn sich eher als einen düsteren, verschlagen drein blickenden Mann vorgestellt, unattraktiv und mit einem vogelartigen Gesicht. Aber der Mann, der sich gerade mit ihr unterhalten hatte, war nur ein junger Mann mit einem angenehmen Äußeren. Vielleicht war dieses Auftreten nur eine seiner vielen Gestalten? Wer wusste schon, wie das wahre Gesicht des Loki aussah?

 

 

 

 

 

„Ihr Wesen gleicht ihrem Spitznamen, Thor. Ein sehr seltsames Geschöpf, wenn du mich fragst. Kein echtes Kind der einfachen Leute des Nordens, dafür sind ihre Augen zu dunkel und ihre Worte zu gewählt. Ich habe eine Menge Magie gespürt.“ Loki hatte Thor Bericht erstattet und schloss nun mit diesen Worten. Den letzten Teil der Unterhaltung behielt er lieber für sich. Die Füchsin machte ihrem Namen alle Ehre, das musste er zugeben.

„Wie würdest du mit ihr verfahren? Es ist kaum zu glauben, dass sie mich unbemerkt bestohlen hat und Volstagg noch dazu. Sie ist schnell und gerissen. Und hat eine scharfe Zunge.“ Thor sah, wie Loki schmunzelte. „Sie ähnelt dir, Bruder“, fügte er hinzu.

 

Die Miene des Dunkelhaarigen verfinsterte sich. „Es ist wohl ein sehr an den Haaren herbei gezogener Vergleich. Ich bin ihr weit überlegen.“ Thor verkniff sich eine Antwort. „Wir sollten sie bestrafen, das steht außer Frage. Wir müssen an ihr ein Exempel statuieren. Sie war respektlos gegenüber ihrem König. Auch wenn sie nicht wusste, dass es ihr König war, den sie bestohlen hat. Das ist eine andere Sache, über die wir uns dringend beraten müssen. Mir scheint in Asgard so einiges zu entgehen.“ „Diese Füchsin wäre eine gute Gelegenheit, zu zeigen, dass du zwar keine Verstöße duldest, aber gleichzeitig ein gütiger, verzeihender und verständnisvoller König bist.“ Lokis Stimme war beschwichtigend und eindringlich zugleich. „Es klingt, als ob du eine Idee hättest, Loki?“ Loki nickte und erzählte seinem Bruder von den Überlegungen, die er angestellt hatte.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Volstagg war außer sich. Dieses Weibsstück hatte sich seinem König gegenüber mehr als nur respektlos verhalten. Aber was noch viel schlimmer war, sie hatte ihn bestohlen, ohne dass er es bemerkt hatte. Das war eine Schmach für den mächtigen Krieger.

 

Sif war vor lauter Lachen fast vom Diwan gefallen, als die Sache die Runde machte. „Ich mag diese Füchsin. Es gehört schon einiges dazu, dem mächtigen Volstagg die Goldstücke abzunehmen. Ich würde sie zu gerne mal kennen lernen“, kicherte die Kriegerin. „Nun, Sif, du wirst dazu bald Gelegenheit bekommen“, erklärte Thor, der gerade den Raum betrat.

 

 

„Du willst sie also öffentlich hinrichten lassen?“, schlussfolgerte Volstagg. „Bei aller Liebe zu meinem König, Thor das ist eine sehr harte Strafe für ein kleines Mädchen“, warf Hogun ein. „Das habe ich auch entschieden. Deswegen werde ich ihr Leben verschonen. Sie wird die Chance bekommen, Loyalität für ihren König zu beweisen. Wenn sie schlau ist, wird sie diese Chance ergreifen. Ihr werdet sie unter eure Fittiche nehmen.“

 

Volstagg grummelte noch immer vor sich, während er ein Hühnerbein vertilgte. Worte wie „Weibsstück“, „unberechenbar“ und „unmachbar“ waren von seinem Schmatzen untermalt. „Du willst sie also in die Rekrutenausbildung schicken, damit sie ihre Treue beweisen kann? Eine sehr interessante Form der Begnadigung“, meinte Sif schmunzelnd. „Genau das, Sif.“

 

 

 

 

 

Die Rothaarige summte eine kleine Melodie vor sich hin, es war ein Schlaflied aus ihrer Kindheit über Eisriesen und Odins Sieg. Jeder in Asgard kannte diese Geschichte und die einfache Weise, die sich daraus entwickelt hatte. „Singst du dich selber in den Schlaf, Füchsin? Hast du nun doch Angst und versuchst, dich so beruhigen?“ Der Trickster ging neben ihr her, begleitet von zwei Wachen. Man hatte Frona vor ein paar Minuten aus ihrer Zelle geholt, ihr die Hände hinter dem Rücken fest gebunden und führte sie nun durch schier endlose Gänge.

„Nein, ich versuche, das Geräusch meines knurrenden Magens zu übertönen. Wohin bringt ihr mich?“ Sie klang ruhig und gelassen, fast vergnügt. Eigentlich musste sie doch Angst haben. Die Strafe für Hochverrat am König war der Tod. Entweder hatte sie bereits mit dem Leben abgeschlossen oder ahnte, dass sie einer derart harten Strafe entgehen würde.

 

„Zu deinem König. Ich gebe dir einen guten Rat, Füchsin. Wähle deine Worte weise, wenn du ihm gegenüber stehst. Dein Leben könnte davon abhängen.“ „Mein Leben hängt jeden Tag von solchen Entscheidungen ab. Bisher hab ich immer die richtigen getroffen, sonst wäre ich wohl jetzt nicht hier. Sei also unbesorgt.“ Er wollte sie fragen, wie sie darauf kam, dass er besorgt sei, aber er kam nicht mehr dazu. Sie hatten den Tagungssaal erreicht, wo Thor auf die Diebin wartete.

 

Die Frau kniete vor dem Mann nieder, der sich ihr König nannte und wusste nicht, warum sie das tun sollte. Der Raum, in dem sie sich befand, machte weitaus mehr Eindruck auf sie als Thor. All dieser Prunk. Die dicken Säulen aus Marmor, das goldene Geschirr und der reich gedeckte Tisch, an dem Volstagg, ein paar andere Männer und eine Frau saßen und die Füchsin neugierig betrachteten. Das Essen auf diesem Tisch hätte ausgereicht, um ihr ganzes Dorf für eine Woche satt zu machen.

„Nenne mir deinen Namen, damit ich die Anklage verlesen kann“, befahl Thor mit strenger Stimme. „Frona. Mein Name ist Frona Crevansson. So hat es mir meine Mutter zumindest immer gesagt.“ Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und schloss dann kurz die Augen, als ob sie etwas verdrängen wollte.

 

 

„Sie ist stolz“, raunte Sif Volstagg zu. „Sieh nur, ihre Körperhaltung. Kein bisschen Demut.“ Loki stand hinter den anderen und stimmte Sif in Gedanken zu. Die Füchsin, deren Name also Frona Crevansson war, tat alles, um demütig und unterwürfig zu wirken, ohne es wirklich zu sein. Er fragte sich, ob Thor es auch bemerkte.

„Dir wird Diebstahl an deinem König vorgeworfen. Das ist Hochverrat. Hast du irgendwas zu deiner Verteidigung zu sagen?“ Thor machte eine Pause und wartete. Die Frau stand langsam auf, zupfte ihre Kleidung zurecht und straffte die Schultern.

 

„Alles, was zu sagen war, habe ich bereits gesagt. Ich bekenne mich schuldig, meinen König bestohlen zu haben. Unwissentlich und aus größter Not und Hunger. Hätte ich Euch oder eurem Gefährten in dieser Nacht meinen Körper für Geld angeboten, wäre dieser Prozess jetzt hinfällig. Ich bekenne mich schuldig, meine Würde bewahrt zu haben für mein eigenes Wohl.“

„Sie ist viel zu mager und klein für meinen Geschmack“, schnaufte Volstagg im Hintergrund. Sif kicherte und Loki hielt den Atem an. Für die anderen mochten die Worte Fronas belustigend geklungen haben- er hörte daraus noch mehr Hohn und mangelnden Respekt für Thor heraus. Es waren mutige, dumme Worte.

„Ich habe dir nicht gestattet, dich zu erheben, Frona Crevansson.“ „Ich will die letzten Momente in dieser Welt nicht auf Knien verbringen.“ Ihre Worte waren von grimmiger Entschlossenheit unterlegt. „Der mächtige Allvater hätte dir jetzt an dieser Stelle den Kopf von den Schultern geschlagen“, warf Volstagg aus dem Hintergrund ein.

„Der allmächtige Allvater…“, begann die Frau und ballte die Fäuste, „hätte hinterfragt, warum seine Untertanin so vor ihrem König redet, warum ein Teil seines Volkes Hunger leidet, während sich hier die Tische unter den Lasten der Köstlichkeiten biegen und warum er nichts davon weiß. Es hätte ihn tief getroffen und er hätte nichts unversucht gelassen, um diesen Dingen Einhalt zu gebieten. Und dann hätte er mir den Kopf abgeschlagen. Dafür hätte ich ihn gern geopfert.“

„Du bist also der Meinung, Thor wäre ein schlechter König?“ Loki war vorgetreten und sprach langsam und ruhig. „Nein. Nur einer, dem viel entgeht. Er hat einen Eid geleistet für das Wohlergehen von Asgard. Das betrifft ganz Asgard und nicht nur die unmittelbare Umgebung der Hauptstadt. Das ist meine Meinung und ich scheue mich nicht, sie so zu sagen. Ich werde heute sterben, von daher sei es mir verziehen.“

Thor betrachtete die Frau, die vor ihm stand und all diese Sachen sagte, in denen leider so viel Wahrheit steckte. „Mein Vater ist ein großer König gewesen und die Aufgabe, es ihm gleich zu tun, lastet als schwere Bürde auf meinen Schultern. Deine Leute leiden Hunger und ich werde mein Bestes tun, um diesen Notstand zu lindern. Hilfe ist bereits auf dem Weg.“

 

„Danke, mein König.“ Zum ersten Mal zweifelte keiner an der Ehrlichkeit der Worte der Angeklagten. „Aber du hast ein Verbrechen begangen, das bestraft werden muss. Du wirst deinen Respekt und deine Loyalität deinem König gegenüber beweisen müssen, um begnadigt zu werden.“

Frona hörte die Worte und versuchte, deren Bedeutung zu verstehen. Wie sollte sie sich beweisen, wenn man ihr den Kopf abschlug?

 

„Du wirst dich der Rekrutenausbildung unterziehen. Du wirst sie bestehen, denn dein Leben hängt davon ab. Du wirst deinen Eid auf Asgard und deinen König ablegen. Sollte dir das nicht gelingen, so verlierst du dein Leben. Dieses Urteil ist rechtskräftig.“ Frona schloss erneut die Augen und nickte dann. „Danke, mein König.“

Dann erklang ein lautes Geräusch, Frona presste die rechte Hand auf den Bauch und wurde rot. Ihr Magen knurrte laut. „Verzeihung. Ich habe heute noch nichts zu essen bekommen.“

Es war Volstagg, der als erster in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach, gefolgt von Sif, die schließlich einen leeren Teller nahm, ihn mit Essen belud und der Frau reichte. „Danke, Kriegerin.“ „Gerne geschehen, Füchsin.“ Sif schenkte der Frau ein warmes Lächeln, das diese erwiderte, bevor sie den Teller bis auf den letzten Krümel leer machte.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Frona war bemüht, sich nicht von der Ungeduld der anderen anstecken zu lassen. Stattdessen hatte sie Unmengen von Essen in sich hinein gestopft, bis ihr fast schlecht wurde und die anderen beobachtet. Alle redeten aufgeregt durcheinander. Sie schmunzelte und wischte den letzten Rest Soße mit einem Stück Brot vom Teller. 

 

„Du bist ganz schön hungrig“, stellte Tyrdal lachend fest. „Wer weiß, wann ich wieder so viel und so gut zu Essen bekomme“, antwortete die Rothaarige ebenfalls lachend. „Wie meinst du das?“ Tyrdal schien nicht zu verstehen. „Da, wo ich her komme, ist es nicht Gang und Gebe, dass die Teller immer gefüllt sind. Bevor du fragst- ich stamme aus dem Norden, dicht bei den Grenzen der Dunklen Berge.“ 

 

Frona war stolz auf ihre Herkunft, das konnte man ihren Worten deutlich entnehmen. „Oh. Dort oben ist es ziemlich kalt und karg, oder?“, fragte Gaydar vorsichtig. „Ist es. In den dichten Wäldern lauern viele Gefahren, der Boden ist nicht besonders fruchtbar und das Leben dort ist hart und einfach. Die Sommer sind kurz und die Winter lang.“ Und doch, trotz all der Schilderungen, das war Fronas Heimat. Sie liebte das raue Land und die Unwirtlichkeit. „Kein guter Ort für kleine Mädchen, was?“, feixte Tyrdal und bekam dafür einen strengen Blick von Bridged. „Nein, für DICH wäre das sicher kein guter Ort, Tyrdal.“ Fronas Worte brachten alle zum Lachen. 

 

Frona lächelte, bevor sie sich die Decke über die Schultern zog. Es war ein lustiger Abend gewesen und ein paar der Anwärter waren wirklich nett. Sie war satt, sie musste sich heute Nacht nicht sorgen und konnte sicher schlafen. Das war mehr, als sie erwartet hatte. Sie verdrängte den unguten Gedanken daran, dass sie die Aufnahmeprüfung vielleicht nicht bestanden und ihr Leben morgen vorüber sein konnte. Wenigstens wäre ihre letzte Nacht dann gut gewesen. Wenn auch nicht perfekt. Seltsamerweise wanderten ihre Gedanken gleich darauf zu einer ganz bestimmten Person. Frona schalt sich selber eine Närrin und schlief wenig später ein.

 

Loki saß auf der Bettkante und strich sich eine Strähne aus der Stirn. Vor zwei Nächten hatte eine hübsche Brünette neben ihm gelegen und sich viel Mühe gegeben, ihm zu gefallen. Ganz ohne Magie und es bedurfte auch nicht vieler Worte seinerseits. 

Er versuchte, sich an den Namen der Frau zu erinnern, er wollte ihm einfach nicht einfallen. Es war auch nicht wichtig. Ohne es zu wollen, sah er die Füchsin vor sich. Wie die in ihrer Zelle saß und ihm erklärte, dass er wiederkommen würde, um mit ihr zu spielen. Eine seltsame Frau. Ansehnlich war sie allemal, mit ihren roten Haaren und der schlanken, kleinen Gestalt. Was ihn so an ihr reizte, waren ihre Geheimnisse. Davon schien die Füchsin jede Menge zu haben und es war seine Aufgabe, diese zu ergründen. 

 

 

Vier Wochen waren vergangen seit jenem Abend. Frona konzentrierte sich auf ihr Buch und schrieb etwas auf. Hausaufgaben waren nicht ihre Lieblingsbeschäftigung, aber sie erledigte sie lieber gleich, anstatt es lange vor sich her zu schieben. Das Thema war langweilig und trocken, handelte es doch von den alten Sagen und Mythen Asgards. 

Sie sollten eine Abhandlung schreiben über die Grundzüge der Helden und ihre Beweggründe, warum man Bestien töten sollte oder eben nicht. Neben ihr saß Tyrdal, der sich die Haare raufte. Diese Art von Aufgaben lag ihm überhaupt nicht. „Gründe? Was für Gründe gibt es denn, eine Bestie zu bezwingen, außer, dass Bestien lästige Kreaturen sind?“, murmelte er vor sich hin. Frona hatte fast Mitleid mit ihm, sagte aber nichts. Ihr Aufsatz hatte bereits zwei Seiten und auch Gaydars Feder kratzte über das Papier, während er mit konzentriertem Blick schrieb. „Tausend Gründe“, murmelte der junge Mann vor sich hin, ohne aufzublicken. Und weitere tausend, um das Leben einer Bestie vielleicht zu verschonen, beendete Frona den Satz in Gedanken. 

 

„Es ist so oder so viel zu warm.“ Tyrdal hatte damit Recht. Seit Tagen machte der Sommer seinem Namen alle Ehre, eine drückende Hitze lag über Asgard und versetzte die Bewohner in eine gewisse Trägheit. Selbst die dicken Mauern des Gebäudes hatten sich inzwischen aufgeheizt und speicherten die Wärme zu allem Überfluss auch noch. Die Füchsin hatte so ihre Probleme mit dem Klima, es war ungewohnt und lähmte ihre Gedanken. 

„Für dich muss das Wetter doch eine Strafe sein, oder?“, murmelte Tyrdal und fächelte sich mit den Pergamenten Luft zu. „Ich ertrage es mit Langmut, der Winter kommt früh genug.“ Frona lehnte sich ein wenig zurück und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Es war einfach zu warm zum Lernen. Sie beschloss, die Hausaufgaben zu späterer Stunde zu erledigen. Alles hatte seine Zeit und nach dem, was heute Morgen beim Training geschehen war, konnte sie sich so oder so kaum konzentrieren. 

 

Sie verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum und stieg die breite, steinerne Treppe, die zu einer der zahlreichen Gärten Asgards führte, hinauf. Drückende Hitze schlug ihr entgegen, als sie ins Freie trat. Niemand war hier, alle hatten sich, soweit es ihnen möglich war, in den Schatten zurück gezogen. Die Luft war stickig und dick, fast greifbar. 

 

Unter einer großen Buche fand sie einen schattigen Platz. Frona lehnte sich an den dicken Stamm und seufzte leise, weil sie sicher war, dass niemand sie hören konnte. Sie war nach wie vor bemüht, sich gelassen und ein wenig unnahbar zu geben, bisher war ihr das ohne weitere Probleme gelungen. Sicher, sie mochte die anderen. Sie waren nett zu ihr und die Ausbildung schweißte sie zusammen. Doch Frona war schon seit Jahren immer auf sich alleine gestellt, sie kannte es nicht anders und tat sich schwer. Eine Brise kam auf und brachte doch keine Kühlung. Ihre Gedanken schweiften ab, zum Unterricht von heute Morgen und dem, was dort geschehen war. 

 

Der Unterricht handelte von Bestien und wie man sie besiegen konnte. Jeder Gegner hatte seine Schwächen, man musste sie nur finden. Loki hatte Thors Ausführungen mit ein paar sehr eindrucksvollen Verwandlungen unterstützt. Frona hatte mit offenem Mund da gesessen und war fast ehrfürchtig, als sich der Trickster in einen riesigen, grauen Wolf verwandelte. Wenn sie das nur auch beherrschen würde! Gleichzeitig machte es ihr aber auch deutlich, wie wenig man Loki trauen konnte. Er konnte seine Gestalt beliebig verändern, ohne dass man es bemerkte. 

 

„Ein Jotune“, begann Thor etwas zögerlich mit Seitenblick auf seinen Bruder, „ist ein Eisriese.“ Eigentlich war diese Erklärung überflüssig, jeder wusste, was ein Eisriese war. Keiner der Rekruten hatte jemals einen zu Gesicht bekommen und war deswegen nicht traurig. Lokis Gesicht zeigte leichtes Unbehagen, als er sich zur Verwandlung bereit machte. 

„Wie bezwingt man einen Eisriesen?“ Thors Frage blieb eine Weile unbeantwortet im Raum stehen, alle Augen waren auf Loki gerichtet. Beziehungsweise auf das, was er nun war. Eine riesige, graublaue Kreatur mit leuchtend roten Augen und groben Gesichtszügen. 

 

Frona rutschte unruhig auf ihrem Platz hin und her. Es war Loki, der dort stand. Kein Eisriese aus Jotunheim. Sicher, Lokis Herkunft ließ sich nicht verleumden, nie war das deutlicher gewesen als jetzt. „Man schlägt ihnen den Kopf ab oder bekämpft sie mit Feuer“, sagte Gaydar schließlich zaghaft. Die anderen nickten zustimmend. Nur Frona schüttelte den Kopf. „Frona? Du stimmst Gaydars Aussagen also nicht zu?“ 

 

Loki hatte sich inzwischen wieder in seine ursprüngliche Gestalt zurück verwandelt und richtete nun das Wort an die Füchsin. Jedes Mal, wenn er das tat, waren alle Anwesenden gespannt auf die Antwort. Es war ein Spiel, das die beiden spielten und niemand außer ihnen schien die Regeln zu kennen, vermutlich nicht mal die beiden. 

 

„Die Frage war, wie man einen Eisriesen bezwingt, nicht, wie man ihn tötet“, erklärte die Rothaarige sachlich. „Und wie würdest DU das anstellen?“ Lokis Frage war eine Herausforderung. 

 

„Nun…“, begann Frona umständlich und nestelte am Saum ihrer Tunika. „Ich würde ihm zum Brennen bringen. Ein Feuer entfachen, das ihn verschlingt. Und es dann im rechten Moment erlöschen lassen. Seine Dankbarkeit dafür, dass ich sein Leben verschont habe, wäre mir gewiss. Es ist ein Gesetz in Jotunheim.“ Sie untermalte ihre Aussage mit einem zweideutigen Grinsen. „Alternativ würde ich ihm das Herz aus der Brust reißen, wenn ich die Gelegenheit dazu hätte. Selbst Eisriesen haben ein Herz, oder?“ Sie bekam keine Antwort auf ihre Frage, Thor beendete die Stunde eilig.

 

„Nie um eine Antwort verlegen. Und nie darum verlegen, jemanden in Verlegenheit zu bringen.“ Loki schimpfte leise vor sich hin, als alle den Raum verlassen hatten. „Ihre Worte sind stark, Bruder. Und du liebst es doch, wenn sie sich auf diese Art mit dir misst.“ 

Thor klopfte seinem Bruder auf die Schulter. „Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, der Füchsin eine Lehre zu erteilen. Natürlich nur, wenn du es gestattest.“ Loki hasste es, Thor um etwas zu bitten. Aber Thor war nicht nur sein Bruder, er war sein König und die Rekruten waren ihm unterstellt. „Natürlich.“ Thor wollte noch etwas hinzufügen, besann sich aber dann eines Besseren. 

 

Frona saß noch immer unter dem Baum und fragte sich, ob sie zu weit gegangen war. Es reizte sie ungemein, diese Wortgefechte mit dem Trickster. Ehrlich gesagt war sie froh, dass der sie nicht gefragt hätte, wie man einen Trickster austrickst. Die Antworten hätten sowohl ihn als auch sie in Verlegenheit gebracht. Vielleicht lag es an der Hitze, sie machte einen leichtsinnig und unbedacht. Und so beschloss Frona, etwas Unbedachtes, Leichtsinniges zu tun.

 

Sie bewegte sich leise und umsichtig, wie immer, wenn sie kein Aufsehen erregen wollte. Es war ihr in den letzten Jahren in Fleisch und Blut über gegangen. Es war erst gestern gewesen, als sie den Pfad im Gebüsch entdeckte und ihm folgte. Er führte sie zu einem kleinen Weiher mit klarem, kaltem Wasser, umsäumt von Büschen und Bäumen, auf der östlichen Seite eingerahmt von einer Felswand. Frona warf einen Blick über ihre Schulter, lauschte kurz und legte dann die leichte Tunika ab. Das kalte Wasser war einfach zu verlockend. Sie stieg nackt in das kühle Wasser und seufzte wohlig. 

 

Loki hatte eine ganze Weile überlegt, wie er der Füchsin eine Lektion erteilen sollte. Es war schwül und er hatte sofort nach dem Unterricht die lederne Schutzkleidung abgelegt. Ein einfaches Gewand in schwarz und dunkelgrün war immer noch angemessen genug. Es mochte der Zufall sein, der ihn in den Garten führte, wo er die Füchsin entdeckte. Er zog sich in den Schatten zurück und sorgte dafür, dass sie ihn nicht bemerkte. Als sie aufstand und zwischen den Büschen verschwand, konnte er einfach nicht wiederstehen. Er folgte ihr mit gebührendem Abstand.

 

Sie war untergetaucht und hatte die Luft angehalten, dem Rauschen ihres Blutes gelauscht, solange, bis sie es nicht mehr aushielt. Als sie wieder auftauchte, stand jemand am Ufer und hatte ihre Kleidung in den Händen. Und es war nicht irgendwer.

 

„Die Füchsin versucht, ihr hitziges Gemüt abzukühlen. Ich befürchte, dazu benötigt man mehr als nur etwas kaltes Wasser.“ Loki stand am Ufer und ein Lächeln spielte um seine Lippen. Sie hatte eindeutig Recht gehabt. Er war wieder gekommen, um mit ihr zu spielen. Die Frage war nur, wie weit sie gehen würde und wann das Spiel endete. Da war sie nun, die Füchsin, das Wasser bis zum Hals, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

 

„Du hast keinen Anstand, Trickster.“ Es fiel ihr mehr als schwer, gelassen zu bleiben. Noch immer war ihr warm und sie war sich nicht mehr sicher, ob das wirklich nur am Wetter lag. Sei nicht dumm, ermahnte sie sich. Sie hatte mehr als eine Frau gesehen, in den letzten vier Wochen, die Lokis Charme erlegen war. Nie hatte es länger als einen Tag gedauert, bis das strahlende Lächeln aus ihren Gesichtern gewichen war und sie mit roten, verweinten Augen schließlich Asgard den Rücken kehrten. 

 

„Ganz schön leichtsinnig, hier ein Bad zu nehmen. Niemand würde dich hören, wenn du Hilfe brauchst.“ Lokis Lächeln wurde ein Grinsen. „Ich komme gut alleine zurecht“, schnaufte sie empört. „Dessen bin ich mir sicher…“ 

 

Frona überlegte fieberhaft, was sie tun sollte, während er sprach. Klein beigeben war keine Option. Der Trickster wollte spielen, also würde sie mit ihm spielen. Frona strich sich die nassen, roten Haare aus dem Gesicht und stieg aus dem Wasser, als ob er nicht da wäre.

 

Sein Grinsen verschwand, als sie langsam aus dem Wasser stieg. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Er sah kein Zögern, während sie langsam auf das Ufer zuging. Jeder Schritt enthüllte ein wenig mehr von ihr, ihrer blassen Haut. Als sie sich aufrichtete und aus dem Wasser stieg, hielt er kurz die Luft an.

 

Seine Blicken glitten über ihren nackten Körper und die angenehme Kühle des Wassers wich einem nicht minder angenehmen Prickeln. Es gab keinen Grund, sich für ihren Körper zu schämen. Er mochte nicht makellos sein, dessen war sie sich bewusst. Eine große Narbe zog sich längs von der rechten Schulter bis hinunter zum Steißbein, hässlich und rot. Zwei weitere verliefen parallel über ihre rechte Seite, reichten fast bis zur Brust. Sie waren ein Teil von ihr und hatten großen Einfluss auf sie genommen. 

 

Er sah die Narben, die sich von ihrer blassen Haut abhoben. Sie straffte die Schultern und hob den Kopf. Diese Frau war stolz und wild. Wie das Land, aus dem sie kam. Es waren schreckliche Narben; was immer ihr zugestoßen sein mochte, diese Narben erzählten die Geschichte von einem Kampf auf Leben und Tod. Ein weiteres Geheimnis, dass er unbedingt ergründen musste. Eines von vielen.

 

Sie hatte das Ufer erreicht und stand nun keine Armlänge entfernt von ihm. Wasser perlte über ihre Haut. „Das ist meine Kleidung. Gib sie mir zurück.“ Ihre Worte waren keine Bitte, sondern eine Forderung. Unverschämt für eine Rekrutin. Nein, so einfach war das nicht.

 

„Nein.“ Er lächelte sie an. Sie machte sich nicht die Mühe, ihre Blöße zu bedecken. Nein, sie hatte keine Scheu vor Männern, das war mehr als deutlich. Er fragte sich, wie viele schon in den Genuss gekommen waren, mit ihr das Lager zu teilen. Die Füchsin teilte ihr Lager bestimmt nicht mit jedem. 

 

„Gut.“ Frona zuckte die Schultern und wandte ihm den Rücken zu, gab ihm die Gelegenheit, die Narben auf ihrer Rückseite eingehend zu studieren. Sie ging einfach los, nackt und nass. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein.  
„Wo willst du hin? Du bist nackt!“ „Nun, werter Trickster, du hast meine Kleidung und du willst sie mir nicht geben. Was bleibt mir denn anderes übrig?“ Sie blickte über die Schulter und grinste. Was für eine wunderbare Gelegenheit! Scham war hier nicht angebracht und sie würde sicher nicht hier verweilen und den Kerl anflehen, ihr ihre Kleidung zurück zu geben. Dann war sie eben nackt. 

 

„Du willst also so ins Quartier zurück kehren?“, fragte er belustigt. „Sieht so aus“, sagte sie leise und drehte sich um. Ein Wassertropfen rann über ihren flachen Bauch, lief hinunter zu dem dunklen Dreieck aus Haaren und blieb dort hängen. „Es wäre sicher ein Gesprächsthema für meine Kameraden, aber ich habe es nicht nötig, dich anzuflehen. Es ist nur nackte Haut und nichts, was die anderen nicht schon mal gesehen hätten.“ Ihre Worte beflügelten seine Phantasie. Die Rekruten hatten ein gemeinsames Badehaus. Wer wusste schon, was sich dort abspielen mochte?

 

„Du könntest mich erneut bitten“, meinte er sanft. Frona seufzte leise. Ja, das könnte sie tun. Und er würde ihre Bitte ignorieren, nur, um sie erneut bitten zu lassen. Trotzdem konnte sie nicht widerstehen. „Würdest du mir bitte meine Kleidung zurück geben?“ 

 

Loki streckte den Arm aus, die Kleidung fest im Griff. Frona zögerte kurz, dann trat sie näher. Natürlich zog er den Arm weg, neckte sie und verhinderte, dass sie ihre Kleidung zurück bekam. Im nächsten Moment war sie keine Handbreit vor ihm. „Du willst also spielen…“, knurrte sie warnend. Er war ein Ase und sie nur eine unbedeutende Frau. Und doch spürte sie, wie er überlegte, zurück zu weichen. 

 

Eine halbe Armlänge trennte sie von ihm. Es wäre ihm ein leichtes gewesen, sie zu greifen und an sich zu ziehen. Sie zu verführen mit all den Tricks, die er so meisterlich beherrschte. Aber das war nicht das Ziel des Spiels. Er befand es schon fast als unwürdig, sie dermaßen zu manipulieren. Das war reizlos. Und dann streckte die Füchsin ihre Hand aus und legte sie auf seine Brust. 

 

Diese zaghafte Berührung ließ ihn innerlich zusammen zucken. Sie war ein gerissenes Biest und mochten sie beide auch von noch so unterschiedlicher Herkunft sein, sie waren sich irgendwie ebenbürtig. Selbst jetzt, wo sie unbekleidet vor ihm stand. Ihre Finger folgten dem Saum seines Hemdes, wanderten daran entlang, streiften rein zufällig die nackte Haut, die darunter lag. Geschickte Finger öffneten den ersten Knopf, dann den zweiten. Es war mehr ein Impuls als ein echtes Bedürfnis, dass er nach ihr griff, sie an der Taille packte und an sich zog. Ihre Art, ihn heraus zu fordern war einfach zu verlockend.

 

Als sein Arm sich um sie legte, raubte es ihr kurzfristig den Atem. Niemals war ein Mann ihr so nahe gekommen, nicht auf diese Art und Weise. Er war gefährlich und doch so verlockend. „Was für ein reizvolles Geschöpf du doch bist“, wisperte er leise, fast atemlos und strich ihr mit der freien Hand durch die nassen, roten Haare. 

 

Es wäre eine große Lüge gewesen, wenn sie behauptet hätte, dass seine Berührungen sie kalt gelassen hätten. Das Feuer in seinen Augen brannte und sie hatte es entfacht. Es erfüllte sie mit Stolz, während sie seine Nähe genoss. 

 

Er beugte sich vor, seine Lippen streiften ihren Hals. Dieses Spiel mit der Füchsin hatte eine weitere, sehr reizvolle Variante hinzu gewonnen. Er hörte, wie sie die Luft anhielt. Ihre Finger öffneten den dritten Knopf seines Gewands, strichen sanft über seine nackte Brust. Sinnlich. Wissend. 

 

„Reizvoll“, murmelte er erneut. Entweder beendete er dieses Intermezzo an Ort und Stelle, oder er führte es konsequent weiter. Eigentlich wollte er sie in ihre Grenzen verweisen, die Verhältnisse klären, anstatt sich hier an diesem Ort zu verlieren. Sie war gefährlich. Ihre Nähe war gefährlich. Die Füchsin war mehr als nur ein Spiel, sie war eine Herausforderung der ganz besonderen Art.   
Ihre Hand griff nach ihrer Tunika, nahm sie ihm einfach ab. Sie löste sich von ihm und zog sich an, brachte dann Abstand zwischen sich und den Trickster. Dann trat sie wieder einen Schritt auf ihn zu, schlang ihre Arme um ihn, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn. Der Kuss mochte unschuldig sein, sie selber hatte dieses Attribut schon vor langer Zeit verloren. Genau das machte es so reizvoll.   
Ihre Lippen legten sich auf seine, liebkosten ihn für einen Moment. Das Spiel war vorbei, dachte er. Zumindest für heute. Er freute sich auf eine Fortsetzung.   
„Bis später, Trickster.“ Sie grinste ihn schief an und lief dann eilig den Pfad hinauf. Er sah ihr nach, schüttelte den Kopf und wünschte sich, sie wäre bei ihm geblieben, hätte sich ihm einfach hin gegeben. Dann wäre das Ziehen in seinen Lenden jetzt nicht so übermächtig gewesen. 

 

Wie so oft beim Kampftraining wirkte Frona mit einer Waffe in Hand unbeholfen. Wie so oft war sie unterlegen. Wie so oft wischte sie sich mit grimmiger Miene das Blut aus dem Gesicht und fluchte in ihrem Dialekt vor sich hin. Wie so oft folgten die Blicke des Tricksters jede ihrer Bewegungen und er fragte sich, warum die anderen nicht bemerkten, wie gut ihre Täuschungsmanöver wirklich waren. 

 

Sie wirkte hilflos, verletzlich, leicht zu überwältigen. Und dann schlug sie hinterlistig und gnadenlos zu. Entweder verschwand sie einfach vor den Augen des Gegners, so wie sie es schon am ersten Tag getan hatte, oder sie fand einen anderen, schmutzigen Weg, um den Kampf zu überstehen. Heute ging es darum, ein Band zu erobern. Jeder der Rekruten trug ein seidenes Band am Gürtel, dass er mit seinem Leben zu bewachen hatte. 

Das der Füchsin war blutrot und hing noch immer an ihrer schmalen Hüfte. Nun stand sie Tyrdal gegenüber und es sah nicht wirklich gut aus. Der Hüne hatte mit dem Schwert auf sie eingedroschen und seine großen Hände mehr als einmal um das Band geschlossen. Doch jedes Mal, wenn er dachte, der Kampf wäre vorbei, trickste Frona ihn aus, lachte dabei und trieb den Krieger zur Weißglut. Jetzt lauerte sie förmlich auf ihn, den Blick fest auf ihn gerichtet, die Muskeln angespannt. Ihre Klinge durchschnitt den Stoff des Bandes, bevor Tyrdal zu einem weiteren Schlag ausholen konnte. „Du bist so plump wie eine fette Gans“, meinte sie anschließend. Tyrdals Wangen röteten sich. Wie sehr er die Füchsin in solchen Momenten hasste. 

Loki nickte Thor zu, bevor er das Wort an Frona richtete. „Nun, Füchsin. Du hältst dich für sehr schlau, oder?“ Nebenbei knotete er eines der Bänder an seinen Gürtel und schenkte der Frau einen herausfordernden Blick. „Dann zeige doch mal, wie du einen Trickster austrickst.“ 

 

Man konnte sehen, wie unwohl die Frau sich fühlte. Die Kameraden waren eine Sache, Loki war eine andere. Er war ein Gestaltenwandler, ein mächtiger Zauberer. Kurz dachte sie an die Begegnung am Weiher vor ein paar Tagen und fasste dann einen tollkühnen Entschluss. Sie würde dem Trickster zeigen, wie man ihn austrickste. Mit den Waffen einer Füchsin.

Loki bemerkte die Entschlossenheit in ihrem Gesicht und das leichte Lächeln, wenn sie sich einer Sache sicher war. Er würde ihr dieses Lächeln aus dem Gesicht wischen und damit das nachholen, was ihm vor ein paar Tagen am Weiher gründlich misslungen war. 

Frona ließ den Mann dicht an sich herankommen. So dicht wie möglich. Keine Handbreit trennte sie noch von ihm. Für einen Moment wünschte sie sich zurück an den Weiher, wünschte sich all die anderen fort. Es blitzte vergnügt in ihren Augen, als Loki nach ihr griff und gleichzeitig die Hand zu dem Band an ihrer Hüfte führte. Es musste jetzt schnell gehen, sehr schnell. Kein Spielraum für Variationen. Frona presste ihren Körper an den von Loki und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. 

Loki hatte mit vielen Dingen gerechnet. Mit einem Täuschungsmanöver, auch mit einem direkten Angriff. Aber nicht damit. Nicht mit weichen Lippen, die seine berührten, hier vor allen Leuten. Nicht mit der Hingabe, die Frona in diesen Kuss legte. Und bevor er sich überhaupt bewusst wurde, dass sie ihn überrumpelt hatte, beendete die Frau den Kuss und hielt grinsend das dunkelgrüne Band hoch, das noch eben fest verknotet an seinem Gürtel hing. Sie hatte ihn ausgetrickst und das auf so eine banale Art und Weise, dass es beschämend war.   
„Das wirst du mir büßen, Füchsin“, knurrte Loki drohend und so leise, dass nur Frona es verstand. Seine Worte erfüllten sie zugleich mit Furcht und freudiger Erwartung.


	5. Chapter 5

„Sie hat dich ausgetrickst.“ Sif´s Feststellung ließ Loki verärgert drein blicken und die Schmach erneut aufkommen. Ja, die Füchsin hatte diese Runde gewonnen. Aber das Spiel an sich war noch immer offen. „Sie hat unfair gekämpft“, bemerkte Fandral grinsend. „Natürlich hat sie das- sie ist Die Füchsin.“ Sif´s Grinsen wurde immer breiter. Es war angenehm, Loki in einer solchen Situation zu sehen. 

„Frona, das war wahrlich trickreich. Ich wäre auch darauf herein gefallen.“ Tyrdal klopfte seiner Kameradin auf die Schulter und lachte laut. Die Füchsin zeigte ein gequältes Lächeln und nickte. Die anderen mochten das lustig gefunden haben, sie selber bereute es. Nicht den Kuss an sich, der war ihr gut im Gedächtnis geblieben. Die unverwechselbare Kühle seiner Lippen machte diesen Kuss einzigartig. Nein, den Kuss bereute sie ganz und gar nicht. Aber die Konsequenzen ihres Handelns, die würde sie sicherlich früher oder später bereuen. Vermutlich früher, als es ihr lieb war. Sie musste also auf der Hut sein. 

„Du hast Loki geküsst! Ich kann es gar nicht glauben…“ Arona schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und befragte die Füchsin eingehend nach Details. Aber Frona verweigerte die Antwort und ließ sich auch nicht durch mehrmaliges Bitten umstimmen. Schließlich zog Arona ein wenig beleidigt von dannen, was die Füchsin mit Gleichmut hinnahm. 

Loki saß zwischen den anderen und war froh, dass er nicht mehr der Mittelpunkt des Gespräches war. Gedankenverloren drehte er einen Apfel in seiner rechten Hand, ließ die Gesprächsfetzen der anderen an sich vorüberziehen und überlegte fieberhaft, wie er sich bei der Füchsin revanchieren könnte. Dafür brauchte er mehr Informationen über sie. Sicher, er hätte sich leicht in ihrem Kopf breitmachen und ihr Befehle erteilen können. Aber diese Art von Rache war zu simpel und unbefriedigend. Das Spiel, das er und Frona spielten, fand auf einer anderen Ebene statt. Als sie ihren Körper an ihn presste, kam in ihm eine Gier auf, die er kaum beherrschen konnte. Es reichte nicht aus, ihr ihre Grenzen aufzuzeigen. Nein, das reichte nicht mal ansatzweise aus.

Die Rothaarige hatte sich zu einem späten Spaziergang entschlossen und streifte nun lautlos durch die blühenden Gärten von Asgard. Die Vielfalt der Pflanzen war mehr als beeindruckend. In Fronas Heimat gab es nur kleine Kriechgewächse, zähe Nadelhölzer und eine Handvoll Gemüsesorten, die in dem kargen Boden einigermaßen gediehen. Rüben und Kohl, farblose Wurzeln mit bitterem Geschmack. Doch hier hingen dicke, reife Früchte an den Bäumen, die Sträucher waren mit leuchtenden Beeren gespickt und das Gras war sattgrün. Die Luft war erfüllt von Düften und Geräuschen. Frona schloss die Augen und ließ das ganze eine Weile auf sich wirken. Noch immer war es heiß, doch vor gut zwei Stunden war eine leichte Brise aufgekommen. In der Ferne grollte der Donner. Es würde endlich regnen. 

Loki überlegte immer noch, wie er der Frau beikommen konnte. Sie und Gaydar verstanden sich gut, sie gingen vertraut miteinander um. Er könnte Gaydars Gestalt annehmen und Frona so aushorchen. Das war ein guter Plan, den er ohne Probleme umsetzen konnte, hatte er solche Tricks doch schon tausendmal angewendet. Er musste nur darauf achten, dass Gaydar nicht in der Nähe war. 

Ein Donnern ließ Loki aufhorchen, ein Blitz folgte. Die anderen verstummten kurz und warfen einen kurzen Blick aus dem Fenster. „Da braut sich aber mächtig was zusammen“, stellte Thor fest und setzte das Gespräch fort. Loki verabschiedete sich von den anderen. Er mochte Gewitter nicht sehr gerne und fühlte sich dabei oft unbehaglich. Früher hatte Thor ihn oft damit aufgezogen und mit Mjölnir Blitze und Donner erzeugt, um seinen kleinen Bruder zu ärgern. Hinterher hatte Thor ihn dann immer getröstet und geschworen, dass er so etwas nie wieder tun würde. Natürlich hatte er sich nie daran gehalten. 

Loki durchschritt die Gänge und blickte dabei zufällig auf die Gärten. Was für ein Zufall, dass Frona dort draußen war. Sie sah zum Himmel hinauf und lächelte, als die ersten Tropfen fielen, völlig unbeeindruckt von Blitz, Donner und Wind. Der Wind zerrte an ihren roten Haaren und innerhalb von einer Minute war sie nass bist auf die Knochen. 

Loki überlegte kurz und lächelte dann. Man musste Gelegenheiten am Schopfe packen. Er brauchte sich nicht mal leise zu bewegen, das Donnern übertönte alle anderen Geräusche und der Wind verschluckte den Rest. Und so stand der Trickster sicher im Trockenen, ignorierte sein Unbehagen wegen des Gewitters und beobachtete Frona genau. 

Der Regen war so erfrischend und angenehm, dass Frona einfach stehen blieb. Nach ein paar Minuten wollte sie sich eigentlich auf den Rückweg machen. Doch vor dem Eingang stand Loki, die Arme lässig vor der Brust verschränkt, ein listiges Lächeln auf den Lippen. Frona schluckte leise und bemerkte dann, dass der Mann beim Donnern kaum merklich zusammen zuckte. Jeder hatte Angst vor irgendwas, selbst ein Loki. Dass es ausgerechnet Donner und Blitz waren, war lustig. Denn als Magier arbeitete er ständig damit, waren sie doch die typischen Begleiterscheinungen größerer und aufwendigerer Magie.   
„Du bist nass“, stellte er nüchtern fest. „Es regnet, Loki“, antwortete sie ebenso nüchtern. Ein weiterer Blitz erhellte den Himmel und ließen die Augen des Mannes in intensiven Grün erscheinen. Frona erinnerte sich daran, dass sie auf der Hut sein musste. Wovor genau, wusste sie nicht. Aber Loki war gefährlich, auch wenn er ihr keinen wirklichen Schaden zufügen würde. Der Regen wurde stärker und kälter. Die Füchsin machte einen Schritt auf die überdachte Terrasse und stellte sich triefend nass neben Loki. Ihre Kleidung klebte am Körper. >, dachte er. Er wusste, was sich unter der leichten, hellen Tunika verbarg. Vielleicht machte es ihn gerade deswegen nervös. Er wollte diese Frau. Sie besitzen, mit ihr spielen und sich irgendwo auch selber zu ihrem Spielball machen. Ein köstlicher Gedanke, der ihn fast aufkeuchen ließ.

Seine Augen waren merklich dunkler geworden und ein seltsamer Ausdruck lag darin. Frona kannte diese Art von Blick nur zu gut, hatte sie ihn schon oft bei Männern gesehen. Gier, Verlangen. Für Frona waren solche Blicke immer eine gute Gelegenheit gewesen, demjenigen ein wenig Aufmerksamkeit zukommen zu lassen und ihn nebenbei um sein Geld zu erleichtern. Hätte sie weniger Stolz gehabt, wäre sie weniger stur gewesen, dann wäre sie jetzt eine Hure, die ihren Körper verkaufte. Der Gedanke war widerlich. Niemals würde sie ihren Körper für ein paar Münzen feil bieten. Und die Männer, mit denen sie ihr Lager geteilt hatte, waren angehnehme Männer gewesen. Dieser Mann hier, der jetzt neben ihr stand, war Loki Laufeyson. Unberechenbar. Verlogen. Ein Verräter. Jemand, vor dem man sich in acht nehmen sollte. Und doch, Frona liebte es, ihn heraus zu fordern, liebte die Spiele und sie liebte auch den gierigen Blick, der ihr gerade zuteil wurde. 

Sein Blick blieb an der Narbe hängen, die von ihrer Kleidung nicht wirklich verdeckt wurde. 

„Woher stammt diese Narbe?“ Sie hatte mit so einer Frage nicht gerechnet und so gab sie ihm auch keine Antwort. „Du willst es mir also nicht verraten. Ich könnte dir etwas geben, damit man sie nicht mehr so sehr sieht.“ Dieses Mal bekam er eine Antwort. „Deine Freundlichkeit in allen Ehren, aber Danke, Nein. Diese Narben sollen nicht verschwinden. Sie sollen mich daran erinnern, dass ich die Füchsin geworden bin. Unter anderem.“ Wie zur Untermalung ihrer Worte folgte ein weiterer Blitz. 

„Nun gut. Ich würde trotzdem gerne wissen, woher sie stammen, all diese Narben.“ Er klang wirklich interessiert. Niemand hatte sich bisher für ihre Geschichte interessiert und sie hatte sie niemand erzählt. „Eine unglückliche Begegnung mit… etwas.“ Er sah, wie sie schluckte und Blickkontakt vermied. „Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag, Füchsin. Wir setzen unser kleines Spiel fort, denn es amüsiert mich sehr. Aber damit es noch ein wenig reizvoller wird, könntest du mir etwas von dir erzählen, mir ein wenig Gesellschaft leisten und ich gebe dir das hier.“ Er zog eine lederne Karte aus dem Gewand und reichte sie ihr. Frona zögerte einen Moment. Was für ein Handel war das? Warum tat Loki das? Was wollte er damit bezwecken? Je mehr er über sie in Erfahrung brachte, desto komplizierter würde das Spiel werden. Und umso spannender. Loki würde das sicherlich als reizvoll bezeichnen.   
Sie faltete die lederne Karte auseinander und riss erstaunt die Augen auf. Es war der Grundriss des Gebäudes und sie brauchte nur wenige Sekunden, um zu begreifen, was mit den dunkelroten Linien gemeint war, die dort hinter Mauern und Nischen eingezeichnet waren. Geheimgänge. Eine Menge Geheimgänge. Abkürzungen und geheime Zimmer. Tausend Möglichkeiten. Unendliche Möglichkeiten. 

„Diese Karte ist nur ein Teil der Sammlung. Ich gebe sie dir, wenn du meiner Bedingung zustimmst.“ Wie lockend und weich der Klang seiner Stimme war. Loki war es gewohnt, das zu bekommen, was er wollte, egal, mit welchen Mitteln. Nur war er hinterher nicht immer darüber erfreut. „Warum sollte ich meine Vergangenheit vor dir bloßlegen? Willst du deinen Feind kennen, damit du ihn besser einschätzen kannst?“ Sie lächelte und sah erneut auf die Karte. „Gewiss. Aber ich sehe dich nicht als Feind, Frau. Eher als eine angenehme Unterbrechung meines Alltags und als eine sehr interessante Herausforderung. Außerdem könnte ich dir dabei helfen, die Prüfungen zu bestehen.“ Er musterte sie neugierig. „Lass mich raten, dafür muss ich nur diesen Gang hier nehmen“, meinte sie und folgte mit dem Finger einer der roten Linien, „hier abbiegen, dort die geheime Treppe hoch gehen und dann wäre ich genau da. In deinem Schlafzimmer.“   
Sie war also in der Lage, eine Karte zu lesen. Und er war zu offensichtlich gewesen, was ihm nur selten passierte. Diese Frau brachte ihn dazu, Dinge zu tun, die er sonst nie tat. „Frona, früher oder später wirst du dort landen. In meinem großen Bett. Neben mir, unter mir, auf mir. Und dir wird es gefallen, da bin ich mir mehr als nur sicher.“ Da war er wieder, dieser gierige Blick.  
„In die Zukunft kannst du also auch sehen, Loki. Sehr beeindruckend. Durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen. Aber dafür will ich mehr als nur eine Karte und ein wenig Hilfe bei den Prüfungen. Und ich werde dafür nicht mit dir das Lager teilen. Die Prüfung bestehe ich auch so. Du wirst mir beibringen, wie man die Gestalt wandelt, wie man Magie wirklich nutzt. Das ist meine Bedingung für dieses Spiel. Was sich sonst noch so dabei ergibt- nun, wir werden es sehen.“ Auch ihre Stimme hatte sich bei dem letzten Satz geändert. Sie wurde etwas wärmer und tiefer, fast verrucht.   
„Gut. Abgemacht. Ich werde dir eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, wann wir mit deinem Unterricht beginnen.“ Er streckte ihr die Hand hin, die sie erst misstrauisch beäugte und dann ergriff. Sie war kühl und seine langen, schlanken Finger schlossen sich kurz um ihre Hand. Frona war sich bewusst, dass sie sich auf einen gefährlichen Handel eingelassen hatte, aber die Versuchung war einfach zu groß gewesen.

„Ich sollte langsam in mein Quartier gehen, sonst bekomme ich noch Ärger.“ Sie nickte ihm zu und hoffte, dass er nicht bemerkt hatte, wie aufgeregt sie war. 

„Du bist in eine Falle getappt, die so offensichtlich ist, dass du es gesehen haben musst, Füchsin. Nun denn. Eines Tages wirst du mir gehören. Mir alleine. Du weißt es nur noch nicht.“ Er sprach die Worte erst aus, als sie fort war. Die Fuchsjagd war eröffnet.

Frona hatte die Karte sicher bei ihren wenigen, privaten Sachen versteckt und sich noch kurz zu den anderen gesellt, die gerade eine Partie Karten spielten. Frona spielte nicht mit. Sie gewann meistens und die anderen verloren dann die Lust. So saß sie nur dabei, sah den anderen zu, lachte über Scherze und Geschichten und entspannte sich langsam. Ein kleiner Krug Met tat den Rest dazu und schließlich schlief Frona in dieser Nacht trotz des Gewitters tief und fest. 

„Wie konntest du bei dem Unwetter schlafen?“ Arona schüttelte den Kopf. Wie der Rest hatte sie die halbe Nacht wach gelegen und kein Auge zu getan. „Ich bin es nicht anders gewohnt, Arona. Ich verbringe meine Nächte meistens unter freiem Himmel. Egal, bei welchem Wetter.“ „Selbst im Winter?“, fragte Tyrdal überrascht. „Tyrdal. Du vergisst, woher ich komme. Dort ist fast immer Winter. Sommer ist, wenn der Boden auftaut.“ Tyrdal konnte sich das nicht mal ansatzweise vorstellen, das war deutlich zu sehen. Er hasste Schnee, Eis und Kälte, obwohl die Winter in dieser Gegend mild ausfielen und die Temperaturen selten länger unter den Gefrierpunkt fielen. Gaydar schmunzelte und sagte gar nichts. Er und die Füchsin stammten aus zwar nicht aus den gleichen Verhältnissen, aber auch er war mit wenig aufgewachsen. „Gibt es dort oben noch diese riesigen Wölfe?“, fragte er Frona schließlich. „Auch. Und andere Wesen, um die man besser einen großen Bogen macht. So, genug geplaudert. Ich sterbe vor Hunger.“ „Das tust du immer, Füchsin“, bemerkte Bridged lachend, bevor sie Frona ein dickes Stück Käse und Brot reichte. 

Am heutigen Tag stand viel Theorie auf dem Lehrplan, gefolgt von Waffenkunde. Thor und Fandral hatten ein ansehnliches Arsenal an Waffen mitgebracht und erklärten lang und breit, wie man sie am besten einsetzte. Alle schrieben mit und freuten sich auf den Tag, an dem sie mit solchen Waffen kämpfen durften. Tyrdal stellte andauernd Fragen, die Thor geduldig beantwortete. Fronas Interesse war geweckt, als Thor zwei kleine Wurfklingen zutage förderte und sich lang und breit über die hervorragenden Flugeigenschaften ausließ. „Eine gute Waffe für unsere Füchsin, obwohl die mit ihrem losen Mundwerk genug bewaffnet ist“, schloss Fandral schließlich und beendete den Unterricht für den heutigen Tag.   
Nach und nach verließen die Kadetten und Fandral den Raum, unterhielten sich angeregt über Waffen, Waffenpflege und Handhabung. Thor wandte sich an die Rothaarige. „Frona, auf ein Wort. Ich weiß nicht, was du und Loki da zusammen beschlossen habt, aber ich soll dir ausrichten, du sollst dich bereit machen. Frau, ich warne dich in aller Freundlichkeit. Solltest du der Meinung sein, dir bei den Prüfungen einen Vorteil verschaffen zu können, indem du mit meinem Bruder anbandelst, dann werde ich deine Begnadigung sofort wiederrufen.“ 

„Hauptmann, sagtet ihr nicht gerade, dass beim Kämpfen jede Waffe erlaubt ist, die dem Zweck des Überlebens dient?“ Ja, das hatte Thor gesagt. Er nickte. „Ich setze das nur um. Auf meine Art. Aber keine Sorge, Thor. Ich bin nicht diese Sorte von Frau.“   
Thor schüttelte den Kopf und gab ihr keine Antwort. Nein, sie war nicht diese Sorte von Frau, die sich mit Bettgeschichten einen Vorteil verschaffte. Frona war stolz und egoistisch. Sie war alleine und das Leben, das sie bisher gelebt hatte, hatte sie geprägt, geformt und ihr diese eigenwillige Art beschert. Es war an der Zeit, ein paar Nachforschungen über die Füchsin anzustellen. Und ausnahmsweise würde er nicht Loki damit beauftragen, der war nicht objektiv und stellte anscheinend gerade seine eigenen Nachforschungen an. Thor konnte sich gut vorstellen, wo Loki diese gerne enden lassen wollte. Frona war auf eine sehr merkwürdige Weise attraktiv und ihre unnahbare Art reizte wohl die meisten Männer.


	6. Chapter 6

Der Morgen kam viel zu früh und alle Rekruten quälten sich aus den Betten. Bis zum Mittag stand wieder Lauftraining auf dem Plan. Zu allem Überfluss war der Tag regnerisch und kühl und so trotteten die angehenden Gardisten von Asgard reichlich lustlos über den aufgeweichten Platz.   
„Ich würde jetzt lieber in einer blutigen Schlacht stehen als hier im Matsch zu versinken“, grummelte Tyrdal. „Ein Schlachtfeld ist noch matschiger als das hier“, grummelte Frona zurück und steigerte ihr Lauftempo. Ihre Stiefel waren komplett durchweicht und die Kleidung triefend nass. Frona war langes Gehen und Laufen gewohnt, aber bei so einem Wetter hätte sie sich normalerweise irgendwo verkrochen. Am schlimmsten fand sie es aber, dass man sie beobachtete. Die glorreichen Drei (wie die Rekruten die Gefährten Thors heimlich nannten) und Lady Sif standen im Trockenen und sahen den Männern und Frauen dabei zu, wie sie ihre Runden drehten. Ab und zu steckten sie die Köpfe zusammen und tauschten ein paar Worte. Sie beurteilten das Durchhaltevermögen, die Kraft und die Ausdauer. Frona wich einer großen Pfütze aus und verringerte ihr Lauftempo. Bis zum Mittag war es noch lang und es war klüger, sich seine Kräfte einzuteilen. Was der Trickster wohl gerade tat? 

Der saß mit neben seinem Bruder und führte ein leises Gespräch unter vier Augen. Thor hatte ihn vor einer Stunde zu sich rufen lassen, gleich, nachdem der Bote aus dem Norden zurück gekehrt war und seinen Bericht erstattet hatte. Thor fand es angesichts der Tatsachen dringend notwendig, sich mit Loki zu unterhalten. 

„Vor vielen Jahren ist dort oben im Norden ein ganzes Dorf niedergebrannt. Eine Bande von Abtrünnigen fiel dort ein, sie ließen keinen Stein auf dem anderen. Man erzählt sich, dass sie auf der Suche nach etwas waren. Es hieß auch, dass in dem Dorf eine Frau namens Moyna Crevansson mit ihrer Tochter lebte. Sie war eine Heilerin und kümmerte sich sehr um die Belange der anderen Bewohner. Angeblich hat niemand überlebt.“ Thor machte eine Pause und musterte den Dunkelhaarigen eingehend, der das Kinn auf die rechte Hand stützte und den Zeigefinger an die Lippen legte. „Niemand außer einem kleinen, rothaarigen Mädchen“, murmelte er kaum hörbar.   
„Wie kommst du darauf?“, fragte Thor überrascht. Loki überlegte und erzählte Thor dann von dem, was Frona ihm letzte Nacht gezeigt hatte. „Das macht Sinn. Es würde auch erklären, warum sich die Füchsin so verhält. Falls sie wirklich so jung auf sich alleine gestellt war.“ 

 

„Ich bezweifle das, Bruder. Selbst mit viel Glück und Wohlwollen hätte sie nicht lange alleine überlebt. Irgendjemand muss sich ihrer angenommen haben, hat sie unterrichtet und auf das Leben vorbereitet. Ich werde es herausfinden, früher oder später.“ Loki wirkte so entschlossen wie schon lange nicht mehr.  
„Du zeigst wirklich sehr viel Interesse an der Frau. Kann es sein, dass das nicht nur mit ihren Geheimnissen zu tun hat? Und gibt es da noch etwas, das ich wissen sollte? Teilt ihr das Lager?“   
Loki hasste es, wenn Thor ihm solche Fragen stellte. Dann war er nicht mehr nur sein Bruder, sondern auch sein König. „Was macht das für einen Unterschied? Wäre es dir lieber, wenn ich Abstand halten würde?“ Loki bemühte sich, nicht verärgert zu klingen. „Du hast einen Hang dazu, andere Leute in unangenehme Situationen zu bringen und Frona auch. Die Kombination behagt mir nicht und könnte ihr letzten Endes den Kopf kosten. Weißt du, ich mag die Füchsin- und nicht nur ich. Sollte mir also irgendwas zu Ohren kommen, das mein Missfallen erregt, dann…“ „Wird die Strafe furchtbar sein.“ Loki beendete den Satz und ahmte dabei Odin nach. 

 

Gaydar hatte den Halt verloren, der Boden war rutschig und uneben. Ein unbedachter Schritt, dann fiel er. Ein stechender Schmerz schoss durch seinen Knöchel. Frona war als erste bei ihm und kniete im Dreck. „Lass mich mal sehen. Das sieht nicht gut aus.“   
Sie sah das Bedauern in Gaydars Blick, der zu ahnen schien, dass der Knöchel gebrochen war. Es würde eine ganze Weile dauern, bis der Bruch heilte. Zeit, die ein Rekrut nicht hatte. Tyrdal half dem Braunhaarigen auf die Beine. Der schrie vor Schmerzen auf und konnte nicht mal auftreten. Schließlich hob Tyrdal ihn einfach hoch und schleppte ihn aus dem Dreck und dem Regen ins Trockene, wo Sif bereits wartete.   
Sie wies Tyrdal an, Gaydar zum Heiler zu bringen und sah, wie Frona mit hängenden Schultern zu den anderen zurück kehrte und dann ihre Runden fort setzte. „Los, weiter geht es“, meinte sie wütend, weil die anderen einfach nur da standen und Tyrdal und Gaydar hinterher sahen. „Wie kannst du jetzt weiter laufen?“, fragte Arona empört. „Würdest du in einer Schlacht einfach aufhören zu kämpfen, weil dein Kamerad fällt und damit selber dein Leben riskieren?“, wollte die Rothaarige wissen, wartete Aronas Antwort nicht ab und lief weiter. Nach und nach schlossen die anderen sich an. Fandral ging los, um Thor von dem Vorfall zu berichten und vor allem von den Worten der Füchsin, die anscheinend begriffen hatte, worum es bei dieser Lektion ging. 

Sie beendeten das Laufen zur Mittagsstunde und gingen schweigend und nass in ihr Quartier. Frona zog sich nicht um, sondern machte sich gleich auf den Weg zur Krankenstation. Auf dem Weg dorthin traf sie Sif. „Wie geht es ihm?“ Die Sorge stand der Rothaarigen ins Gesicht geschrieben.   
„Er schläft. Du hast das Kommando übernommen, habe ich gehört?“ Frona zuckte die Schultern. „Du wirst es weit bringen, Frona. Da bin ich mir sicher. Sei dir meiner Unterstützung gewiss.“ Frona machte den Mund auf und wollte etwas sagen, aber Sif war schon weiter gegangen. Soviel Freundlichkeit war für die Füchsin noch immer etwas sehr Ungewöhnliches. Sie machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und verschob den Krankenbesuch auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt. 

Der Unterricht am Nachmittag hatte aus gutem Grund das Thema „Heilung und Selbstheilung“ und war schnell vorbei. Es herrschte eine gedrückte Stimmung, zumal der Regen noch immer nicht aufgehört hatte. Dabei war noch immer Sommer. Doch selbst der schien heute eine Pause einzulegen. 

Es war eigentlich Fronas Absicht gewesen, den Trickster heute noch aufzusuchen. Aber der Besuch an Gaydars Krankenlager war niederschmetternd und länger als geplant gewesen. Für Gaydar war die Rekrutenlaufbahn vorüber, der Knöchel würde trotz der Heilkünste zu lange brauchen, um zu heilen. Frona war traurig, sie hatte den jungen Mann in ihr Herz geschlossen. Lange hatte sie an seinem Bett gesessen, mit ihm geredet und als er sie bat, noch etwas länger zu bleiben und ihr gestand, dass er sie von allen am meisten ins Herz geschlossen hatte, kam sie seiner Bitte gerne nach. Und als er sie sanft küsste, ließ sie es ebenso gerne geschehen. Auch gegen seine Aufforderung, sich zu ihm zu legen, hatte sie nichts. So führte eine Bitte zur nächsten - Sie war schließlich in seinen Armen eingedöst. Es war eine Art Abschiedsgeschenk für Gaydar. Morgen früh würden seine Eltern ihn abholen und Frona mochte keine Abschiede, sie würde also nicht dabei sein.  
Nun schlich sie sich zurück zum Quartier und wählte dabei eine Abkürzung, die sich auf Lokis Karte befunden hatte. Kurz überlegte sie, ob sie eine weitere Unterrichtsstunde bei dem Trickster nehmen sollte, entschied sich dann aber dagegen.   
Umso überraschter war sie, als er plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts vor ihrer Nase auftauchte. „Du solltest das nicht tun, Loki. Eines Tages stecke ich dir aus Versehen einen Dolch in die Rippen.“   
„Wo kommst du denn her? Aus dem Krankenlager? Um diese Zeit? Und- drohst du mir etwa?“, fragte er amüsiert, obwohl er deutlich sehen konnte, was Frona die letzten Stunden getan hatte. Ein vertrautes Gefühl stieg in ihm hoch. Eifersucht. Die lächerliche Eifersucht auf einen Rekruten, der morgen früh nicht mehr hier sein würde.  
„Mir ist heute nicht nach Wortgefechten. Gaydar wird seine Ausbildung nicht fortsetzen können und das finde ich sehr bedauernswert.“ Sie wirkte wirklich niedergeschlagen und traurig, ein sehr ungewohnter Anblick für die kleine, zähe Frau. „Ein wenig Zerstreuung täte dir jetzt ganz gut. Oder hattest du schon genug?“ Sein schmeichelnder Ton ließ sie mit den Augen rollen. „Zerstreue eine andere. Außerdem geht dich das nichts an.“   
„Deinem Kameraden ist nicht damit geholfen, dass du Trübsal bläst. Das Leben geht nun mal weiter und nimmt keine Rücksicht.“ Fronas Blick wurde kalt.   
„Von jemand wie dir kann man kein Mitleid für andere erwarten. Kein Verständnis. Du bist anscheinend noch immer damit beschäftigt, dich selber zu bemitleiden, weil dir einst ein großes Unrecht widerfahren ist, das du zum Teil selber zu verantworten hast.“ Jedes Wort traf Loki wie ein kleines, spitzes Messer. Niemand sollte so mit ihm reden. Am allerwenigsten diese Frau.   
„Du wagst es…“, knurrte er, packte sie an den Handgelenken und drückte sie voller Wut an die Wand. Frona hatte keine Chance gegen ihn, er war viel zu stark und viel zu wütend. In das Grün seiner Augen hatte sich ein rötlicher Farbton eingeschlichen, der stetig zunahm und seine Haut zeigte eine bläuliche Färbung. Die Kälte, die er nun ausstrahlte, war fast schmerzhaft. „Lass… mich… los!“ Frona startete einen verzweifelten Versuch, sich zu befreien, vergeblich.   
„Du wirst niemals wieder so mit mir reden! Du schleichst hier herum, obwohl du längst in deinem Quartier sein solltest und dann wagst du es auch noch, so mit mir zu reden!?“   
Seine Stimme war ein tiefes, drohendes Knurren, dass Frona zusammen zucken ließ. Der Eisriese in ihm machte ihr Angst. „Lass mich los.“ Auf einmal klang ihre Stimme ruhig und abgeklärt. Sie musste ruhig bleiben, sehr ruhig. Denn da war etwas tief in ihr, dass verschlafen blinzelte und das Frona unter Verschluss hielt, seitdem sie denken konnte. Es war dunkel und furchterregend und es musste weiter schlafen, bis sie lernte, es vollständig zu kontrollieren. Das war der Grund gewesen, warum sie sich auf den Handel mit Loki eingelassen hatte. Diese schreckliche Gabe, die sie nicht kontrollieren konnte und es doch so gerne wollte.   
Das Feuer in ihren Augen stachelte Loki nur noch an. Er hatte es schon bei dem geheimen Unterricht bemerkt, dieses Etwas, das so tief verborgen vor sich hin schlummerte im Unterbewusstsein der Füchsin. Nun stand es kurz vor dem Ausbruch. Er hatte es nicht eingeplant, nicht so. Aber ihre Worte hatten ihn verletzt, die Eifersucht und ihre Unverschämtheit taten den Rest und niemand durfte ihm so nahe treten. Nicht mal Frona, obwohl er es ihr vielleicht gestattet hätte- unter anderen Umständen.   
Er beruhigte sich ein wenig und verwandelte sich in seine ursprüngliche Gestalt zurück, ohne Frona los zu lassen. Ihr Atem ging schnell und hektisch, sie tat alles, um sich zu beherrschen.   
Ein listiges Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Sie waren alleine, in einem Geheimgang. Niemand konnte sie hören oder sehen. Frona lag offiziell schon lange in ihrem Bett und niemand würde vor dem Weckruf darauf achten, ob dem auch wirklich so war. Was für eine wunderbare Gelegenheit, der Füchsin endlich ein wenig Respekt und Demut beizubringen.  
Frona registrierte die Veränderung an ihm. Er hatte sich zurück verwandelt und schien einen Plan zu haben. Es war kein gutes Gefühl, Teil dieses Plans zu sein. Anscheinend spielten sie gleich wieder ihr Lieblingsspiel, das „Jage die Füchsin“ hieß und sie war dazu nach wie vor nicht aufgelegt.   
„Wie sehr du dich sorgst um den armen Gaydar. Dabei hängt dein Leben am seidenen Faden. Was glaubst du, geschieht, wenn ich Thor berichte, wie sehr du mich eben beleidigt hast? Er wäre darüber nicht sehr erfreut.“ „Willst du mich erpressen?“ fauchte sie. „Ja! Und- Nein, dir nur klar machen, was du tun oder lassen solltest. Wem du deine Sympathien zukommen lässt und wem nicht.“ Er beugte sich vor und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. Die Frau schluckte trocken und suchte nach einer passenden Antwort, die ihr einfach nicht einfallen wollte. Nicht, weil ihr die Worte ausgegangen waren.   
Nein, die intensiven, grünen Augen von Loki brachten sie komplett aus dem Tritt. Ein Teil von ihr wollte jetzt bei ihm sein, in seinem Bett, in seiner Nähe. Der andere wollte schreiend davon laufen und die beiden Teile wurden sich nicht einig. Es war etwas in seinem Blick, das sie faszinierte. Mehr als nur Wut, Verlangen oder Begierde. Da war noch etwas anderes und das machte Frona ein wenig Angst. 

„Du stehst auf meiner Sympathieliste ganz weit oben, Loki. Wenn du dich nicht ständig so… so unausstehlich verhalten würdest.“ Wieder startete sie einen Versuch, sich zu befreien und wieder scheiterte sie. Sein Griff schloss sich noch fester um ihre Handgelenke und er drückte sie fester an die Wand. „Das ist sinnlos, so weit bist du noch lange nicht, dass du dich von mir so einfach befreien könntest. Du hast es anscheinend noch immer nicht verstanden. Du gehörst mir. Ob du nun willst oder nicht.“   
Wieder beugte er sich ein Stückchen weiter vor, bis seine Nase fast ihre berührte. Frona hielt den Atem an, ihr Herz schlug hektisch und schnell. Was geschah gerade mit ihr? Sie sollte wütend sein auf Loki, sich wehren, ihn anschreien, ihn treten, ihm den Dolch in die Seite rammen, ihm sagen, dass sie niemanden gehörte, dass er kein Recht darauf hatte, so etwas zu behaupten. Stattdessen starrte sie ihn nur an und konnte gar nichts tun, gar nichts erwidern. Und das hatte nichts mit Magie zu tun. Rein gar nichts.   
Sie öffnete leicht die Lippen und sah ihn erstaunt an. Ihr Körper wollte sich an ihn schmiegen, sie wollte Dinge mit ihm tun, die ihr das Blut in die Wangen trieben. 

Frona hatte noch nie die Kontrolle in den Armen eines Mannes verloren und sie hatte niemals gedacht, dass ihr das jemals passieren könnte. Sein Griff lockerte sich ein wenig, nur um sie von der Wand fortzuziehen und dann hinter sich her. Es war genug. Er wollte sie und nichts und niemand würden ihn jetzt noch daran hindern. Sie hatte ihn beleidigt und sich damit selber in eine sehr unangenehme Lage gebracht. Jetzt würde sie mit den Konsequenzen leben müssen. Das war schon lange überfällig und es bedeutete noch lange nicht, dass die Jagd schon vorüber war. 

Frona realisierte erst nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, dass er sie unerbittlich hinter sich herzog und sie ihm ohne Gegenwehr folgte. Endlich stemmte sie sich gegen ihn, zwang ihn zum anhalten. „Was bringt dir das? Du kannst jetzt auch schreien und um dich schlagen.“   
Genau das tat Frona im nächsten Moment. Loki machte nur eine winzige Geste mit der Hand, um ihr Einhalt zu gebieten. Wie aus dem Nichts schlangen sich Fesseln um ihre Handgelenke, spannten sich straff. Fronas Stimme verstummte einfach. Das war echte Magie. So fühlte es sich also an, wenn man den Trickster zu sehr verärgerte.   
„Bring mich nicht dazu, dich mit einem weiteren Zauber zu lähmen. Ich habe keine Lust, dich die ganzen Stufen hinauf zu schleppen.“ Er ging weiter, zog sie hinter sich her, öffnete einen geheimen Durchgang in der Wand und führte sie in sein Schlafzimmer. Sie sah, wie sich ein schwerer, massiver Holzschrank vor die Geheimtür schob und das Schloss der Schlafzimmertür klickte. Dieses Mal saß sie wirklich in der Falle. Was sie dabei am meisten beunruhigte- sie empfand es nicht wirklich als schlimm. Es war eine weitere Variante des Spiels.


End file.
